Not what she seems
by xXKillorbeKilledXx
Summary: When Naraku and Kikyo transform Kagome into a child, her secret becomes reality. How will everyone cope? How will Inuyasha cope with a secret that hasn't been told to him? Rated T for language
1. Kagome?

Not what she seems 

Hello everyone this is my first fic hope you like, I've been told from friends and others it's good, but I would like others to also enjoy it.

My first chapter, I'll update frequently I hope.

Any who, please R&R, it means a lot to me.

**First chapter: Kagome?**

"INUYASHA...OSUWARI!!!"

slam! Inuyashas face planted into the ground.

"WENCH, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

"OSUWARI..."

thump! Inuyasha kisses the dirt. Again.

"Bitch..."he mumbled face still in the ground, while Kagome was seething.

"Can we rest now? We've been walking since early this morning, with no lead to where Naraku may be, I'm tired and so is everyone else...onegai...can we make camp here?" she pleaded, Inuyasha looked at her in the eyes how was he meant to say no when she pleaded like that.

"Keh...fine, weak human" he grumbled, with that he turned and walked into the forest.

"Inuyasha...uh we'll be having ramen soon okay"

"Keh..." was all he said, though his ears perked up at the sound of ramen, and walked off.

THE OTHERS:

"Where do you think Inuyasha's going?" Sango asked, while petting Kirara who was sitting beside her.

"Not sure...but he'll be back for ramen" Miroku answered her, his hand inching to her backside.

"_Yes"_ he thought as his hand reached it destination.

"HENTAI" Sango fumed and slapped him in the face, he fell over and went to get up and his hand landed on her breast while looking for support to stand (wrong place) "AHHHHHH...HENTAI" she screamed at the top of her lungs, she grabbed her Hiraikotsu and whacked him in the head (ow) "stupid houshi!" she mumbled, said monk was now on the ground unconscious with swirls in his eyes. (I love anime swirls)

30 MINUTES LATER:

"Shippo...Kirara...Sango, Miroku the ramen and the rest of our dinner is ready!" Kagome called

"Coming Kagome-chan" Sango called back

AFTER RAMEN AND THE REST OF THEIR DINNER:

"Hey guys where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked worried.

"We're not sure, he hasn't come back since he left to the forest" Shippo replied for everyone.

"Well I 'm gonna go see if I can find him okay" Kagome stated, she stood up ready to leave "Kagome-sama would you like for us come with you?" Miroku asked "no, that's all right I'll have my bow and arrows just in case" "okay if your sure becarful okay" Sango said "I will" Kagome replied, with that she headed into the forest in search of her beloved hanyou.

INUYASHA IN THE FOREST:

"K-kikyo..." Inuyasha whispered as he came into a clearing, Kikyo was standing a little distance away with her soul catchers surrounding her, making glowing streaks as they glided through the air.

The half-moon was out casting down giving everything an eerie glow.

Inuyasha took two steps forward but hesitated, all of a sudden he felt a wave of uneasiness come over him, the hair on the back of his neck stood on end as if something was going to happen, he stood ready just in case.

Kikyo took a step forward "Inuyasha it's time for you to go to hell with me" she stated in a monotone voice devoid of all emotion.

"No! No Kikyo I-I'm going to avenge your death with Naraku, so you can rest in peace" "Inuyasha you promised to come to hell with me" she said getting a little impatient "I promised to protect you and avenge your death, not to go to hell, that was you" he explained.

Her eyes then became cold and murderous "is it because of my recairnation? My copy? she sounded out in an angry yet agitated voice.

"Yes Kikyo, but she is not your copy, she has shown me life, and how to love again, I think what we had was companionship, an Infatuation, we were both lonely and needed someone, otherwise we would have held more trust in eachother" Inuyasha stated getting an distant look in his eyes.

Kikyo grew furious, all of a sudden a gust of wind blew and an light appeared around Kikyo "Inuyasha, this is not the end, you will come to hell with me, I'll get you and that pathetic recairnation of mine" she yelled, the bright light grew stronger and brighter, Inuyasha covered his eyes with his haori sleeve, the light then faded into the sky, leaving no Kikyo or soul catchers.

Inuyasha just stood there devastated "damn it" he didn't know what to do, his eyes then widened in realization "Kagome..." he whispered then took off, to the camp, to Kagome.

KIKYO:

"You were right, but I have one request"

Red eye full of malice glowed out from the shadows, he stood there waiting for the continuation...

"You will get rid of her or even better curse her, she is ruining everything for me and you" "what's in it for me?" "You get the shards" "and what's in it for you Kikyo...?" "I get Inuyasha, to go to hell with me, so leave him to me Naraku" she spoke.

"As you wish...I have the perfect curse" you could practically hear the smirk in his voice, he walked up to Kikyo and whispered it in her ear, when he was finished explaining he stood back to see her reaction.

She did a very unlike Kikyo smirk and snickered, she than put her stoic facade back on "excellent, do it as soon as possible" she then walked of with her soul catchers trailing behind her, Naraku set up and left to the shadows.

Well that's it for the first chapter, hope you like, hmmm...wonder what will happen now? Please R&R. Thankyou.

Ja ne


	2. WHAT THE HELL!

Not what she seems 

**Chapter two: WHAT THE HELL!**

Thankyou my lovely reviewers you have made me very happy, although I would have liked to spark more interest I need a little reviews, anyway I hope you enjoy it so far.

Also next chapter you will see Kagome and her look, feel free to guess what she looks like, I of course already know and I hope you find her adorable just as I have.

Thankyou please R&R.

**Recap: **

"_As you wish...I have the perfect curse" you could practically hear the smirk in his voice, he walked up to Kikyo and whispered it in her ear, when he was finished explaining he stood back to see her reaction._

_She did a very unlike Kikyo smirk and snickered, she than put her stoic facade back on "excellent, do it as soon as possible" she then walked of with her soul catchers trailing behind her, Naraku set up and left to the shadows._

Now back to the story: . 

INUYASHA:

Inuyasha rushed through the forest, with only Kagome on his mind, he saw the camp not to far ahead, he zigzagged away from a tree that was in his path and zoomed into the clearing, looking at the sight before him.

He saw Shippo and Kirara curled up asleep together in Kagome's sleeping bag, Sango on one side of the campsite they had created looking annoyed and flustered, and Miroku on the other side of the camp, supporting his red slapped cheek.

"Baka..." Inuyasha mumbled looking at Miroku, he looked frantically and sniffed. No Kagome.

"Kuso", Inuyasha ran over to the frustrated Sango "where's Kagome?" Inuyasha shouted starting to get worried, waking Shippo and Kirara up in the process of his yelling, "oh Inuyasha you're here isn't she with you?" Miroku asked standing up and dusting himself off, Inuyasha snorted "No! Otherwise I wouldn't be asking now would I" Inuyasha retorted.

Miroku, Sango and Shippo looked at each other "she went to look for you, since you didn't come for dinner, we offered to go, but she told us not to worry and took her bow and arrows" Sango explained sounding a little worried "fuck, you guys stay here in case she returns, I'll be back soon", with that he took of leaving an worried monk, Taijiya and a sad and worried Kitsune.

NARAKU:

"Ah, there you are my young miko, or should I say soon to be even younger miko" Naraku snickered.

Naraku hid in the shadows, hiding his aura from the women, this would indeed be very amusing, and he took his stance ready to attack, with a malicious grin supporting his features this was the end.

KAGOME:

"Inuyasha...Inuyasha...where are you?" Kagome called, she was getting tired, she searched a little more up in the trees "oh I give up" she sighed, a cackle was heard form behind her "what giving up so soon, this is only the begging" the voice spoke "Nara-, she turned around to face him, when all this shoki appeared around her, she looked around but could not find him, she started to cough violently.

"Help...help" she choked out and she fell to her hands and knees, his aura was too strong with his shoki.

She shakily stood up and strung her bow and arrow, she shot it through the shoki, and she made an entrance, _"yes"_ she thought, she went to move, but was totally paralyzed, she couldn't move. At all.

The shoki then lifted and faded into the night sky, all of a sudden Naraku appeared from the shadows in his baboon pelt "Hello miko", he spoke and then shot out two of his tentacles that were oozing some liquid he then shot the into her one in her shoulder the other in her stomach and pinned her to the tree behind her, she screamed, he pulled them out and watched as she crumpled to the ground.

She felt strange like she was growing stronger yet weaker, she felt her blood boil inside her as it spread to her limbs, there was a pain on the top of her head especially her poor spine, and it felt like it was on fire.

A bright light flew from her at a high speed and as quick as it came it vanished, she didn't know what to think, only one thing went past her lips before she blacked out, hoping to still remember it ...

"Inuyasha..." she whispered and fell into unconsciousness.

AT CAMP:

"I hope they're alright" Sango said worried "they'll be fine, Inuyasha will bring Kagome back" Miroku answered, once again inching it to Sango's backside and as always managed to find its destination "HENTAI!" screamed Sango, slap, "HOW COULD YOU THINK OF DOING **THAT** AT A TIME LIKE THIS?!" she yelled, "it's my hand they have minds of their own" Miroku defended waving his in front of him.

"Stupid houshi..." she muttered and hit him on the head with her fist, the rest of the time was spent was Sango yelling and whacking Miroku, with poor Miroku to defend himself, Shippo and Kirara watching their arguing, Shippo sighed "grown ups".

INUYASHA:

"Where is she?" Inuyasha wondered out loud to himself panicked, he rushed through the trees "Kagome where are you?" he knew he shouldn't be yelling considering demons were lurking everywhere but this was an emergency.

He searched down below there was no sign of her "Kagome" he yelled again, the next thing that happened made him stopped dead in his tracks and his heart to stop, it was Kagome screaming and he could smell her blood "Kagome?" Inuyasha said just above whisper, he ran as fast as he could "kami, I hope she's alright" He pleaded as he streaked through the forest to his destination _"this is all my fault" _he thought to himself, he then felt a strong aura, he knew that aura and boy did he know it well "Naraku" Inuyasha growled in a dangerously low voice.

All of a sudden a bright light flew up into the sky then disappeared, he unsheathed Tetusaiga ready to attack the shoki disappeared, ready to attack he then heard his name and turned towards it just in time to see a small figure fall to the ground unconscious, he ran up to the figure and looked at it, Inuyasha's eyes widened, he picked up the frail figure and stood up, all his poor brain could think at the moment was _"WHAT THE HELL!"_

Well I hope you liked the chapter as I wrote before feel free to guess what Kagome maybe and look, and please review and some suggestions would not hurt Thankyou.

Well till then goodbye. 


	3. The transformation! Woah!

Not what she seems 

**Chapter 3:** The transformation. Woah!

Thankyou everyone for your reviews and support for my story it's really coming along. 

I'm enjoying this fic so I wont stop till it's complete please R&R enjoy and thx again.

And II' happy to say that here is another chapter.

**Recap:**

All of a sudden a bright light flew up into the sky then disappeared, he unsheathed Tetusaiga ready to attack the shoki disappeared, ready to attack he then heard his name and turned towards it just in time to see a small figure fall to the ground unconscious, he ran up to the figure and looked at it, Inuyasha's eyes widened, he picked up the frail figure and stood up, all his poor brain could think at the moment was "WHAT THE HELL!"

It was a child, she looked just under the height of his knee maybe shorter, and the child smelt like Kagome.

Yet the scent on the child was stronger and more childish "unless-..." he ran to find some light in a clearing away from trees.

"Kami..." Inuyasha whispered, it looked like Kagome yet how?

The child had raven midnight onyx hair, with dark blue streaks running through it, she was an inu hanyou, like himself, with black furry ears which had blue lightning bolt on them, she had her claws, fangs and not only that, a tail it was black but with a dark blue sheen.

She had wounds, in one of her shoulders and to the stomach from Naraku.

So this was Kagome, but...what did it mean? How? Why? He was so confused, he decided it was best to head to camp so the others would worry "much" he gulped.

Inuyasha strolled into camp and what he saw was quite comical, a frustrated Sango was wielding the Hiraikotsu and was in attack stance, with a sweat dropping Miroku flailing his arms around helplessly, an annoyed and upset Shippo, with an amused Kirara beside him. Weird.

Inuyasha shook his head at the sight, Shippo and Kirara then turned their heads towards Inuyasha, Shippo hopped up from his spot on the ground and made a mad dash to Inuyasha, and leaped onto his shoulder.

"Who's that" Shippo asked as curious as usual, Miroku then stopped their bickering and walked over to the hanyou and Kitsune "who's that" they repeated "ummm...well you s-see...this is K-Kagome" he stuttered not sure on how they would react.

Shippo looked the combination of annoyed, sad, angry and shocked.

Kirara just sat there thinking it was no big deal.

Sango held a yeah-right look, and Miroku held a Don't-believe-a-word-your-saying look, "I'm serious" Inuyasha said annoyed with their dead pan looks "h-how" Miroku stuttered with a look of shock, Sango also had the look of shock but then became serious "who?" she asked in a cold voice.

"Naraku" Inuyasha growled out "kuso..." muttered Miroku, everyone looked at him "w-what is it?" Inuyasha asked worriedly "I'll tell you in the morning, but first smell her wounds and tell me what sort of plant they look like" Inuyasha sniffed Kagome's stomach wound," it smells like some plant my mother once used I think it's called Mandrake, not to sure"(now people are probably wondering mandrake off Harry Potter, to knock you out well I've read it can be used to curse people so know complaining).

"Let me think about it over night and we'll sort it out in the morning for now lets sleep" Miroku replied "okay" they all replied still worried.

Shippo and Kirara curled up together in Kagome's sleeping bag, Sango laid down by the fire for warmth, and Miroku dosed under the tree in deep thought.

Inuyasha jumped into a tall tree with little hanyou Kagome so he could look over the camp in case of demons, he put her in his lap as he rested his back against the tree.

Kagome shivered in her sleep, which Inuyasha noticed so he hugged her to his chest and wrapped his haori around her small form, a few seconds later she sniffed she then she snuggled up to him and put her head in the crook of his neck (so KAWAII!).

Inuyasha listened as her breathing once again evened out _"how is she hanyou?"_ Inuyasha thought, _"was she always a hanyou?" _ _"Did she know?" _he tensed _"how long will she be like this", _feeling his tenseness, Kagome snuggled closer and nuzzled his neck for him to relax, he began to relax and smiled one of his rare smiles, he hugged her closer and sighed in satisfaction, he felt some what complete being like this, he thoughts trailed off as he drifted to sleep ready for the upcoming morning.

_Thankyou for reading my chapter, please review and I'll update soon._

_I wonder how everyone will be in the morning? How will Kagome act? Will she remember?_

_Also sorry for the short chapter I'll make it up for you in the next one._

_Now press that purple button._

_Thankyou, bye bye. _


	4. The Morning

Not what she seems 

_Thankyou all those who reviewed please enjoy this chapter and R&R._

_Also if anyone cares I sadly do not own Inuyasha and co._

_But I own this story._

_Thankyou and enjoy the chapter._

Chapter 4:The Morning 

**Recap:**

Inuyasha listened as her breathing once again evened out _"how is she hanyou?"_ Inuyasha thought, _"was she always a hanyou?" _ _"Did she know?" _he tensed _"how long will she be like this", _feeling his tenseness, Kagome snuggled closer and nuzzled his neck for him to relax, he began to relax and smiled one of his rare smiles, he hugged her closer and sighed in satisfaction, he felt some what complete being like this, he thoughts trailed off as he drifted to sleep ready for the upcoming morning.

**On with the story:**

**MORNING:**

So warm...

I feel so safe...Just like when Otou-san used to hold me...

Otou-san...?

But Otou-san's gone...Inuyasah?

Inuyasah...I remember the name and the person. Why?

I'm confused.

**INUYASHA:**

Inuyasha sat there and watched Kagome's face, he watched as emotions played across her angelic face, it went from satisfaction, happiness, sadness and them went into deep confusion "wonder what she's thinking about?" he wondered out loud just above whisper voice.

Then Inuyasha thought of something "will she remember me...I-I mean us?" he said with worry, he said it low enough so others could stay asleep without being disturbed but it was enough to wake up Kagome from her slumber.

Kagome stirred awake and slowly opened her eyes, she blinked a couple of times so she could get her surroundings, which by the way was mostly red ad silver.

_Huh?_ She thought, she then looked up and rubbed her eyes she they could refocus, she then found herself staring at golden pools of concern.

Inuyasha watched as she opened her eyes, that of which used to be dark chocolate brown, were now light blue azure's that you could just drown in, they held childlike innocence which Inuyasha found strangely cute for some reason.

"Kagome?" he asked the girl, she sniffed him and then looked at him again "Inuyasah?" she asked the older hanyou, he nodded mutely, and she smiled and hugged him around his neck "K-Kagome you remember me?" he asked a little freaked out.

_How?_ He thought as he watched her pull away from "Not really, but I know you I remember you always protect me and help me" she answered with a smile, he nodded and hopped down from the tree.

Inuyasha placed Kagome on the ground, she stood up and stretched a little for her back when a pain shot up from her stomach she wrapped her arms around herself and collapsed on her knees "Itai..."

She muttered.

Inuyasha rushed to her and knelt down to her level and picked her up "Kagome are you alright?" he asked panicky "my stomach and shoulder hurt" she said with tears in her eyes, he lifted his hands and brushed her tears away "I'll bandage you up so don't cry" he said gently.

Inuyasha walked to her yellow back pack and grabbed the first aid kit, he went over to Kagome picked her up mindful of her injuries and sat her in his lap, he was about to open the aid kit when Sango's voice stopped him "Inuyasha? How is Kagome?" she asked groggily as she sat up, "she's fine" Inuyasha replied getting out a bandage.

Sango was about to asked something when she felt a hand on her backside her left eyebrow twitched she turned around swiftly slapping the offender "HENTAI!" she screamed Miroku backed up and waved his hands in defense and put a handed on the glowing cheek "ow Sango you know I can't resist your charms" he said.

Miroku and Sango then turned to Inuyasha and Kagome, Kagome was hiding behind Inuyasha's leg afraid while Inuyasha tried to comfort her, he pulled her out from behind him and put her in his lap ready to put the bandage on her.

Miroku face then turned serious he had been thinking about his theory on this all night, he just needed it confirmed "Inuyasha sniff her wounds and tell me if you have smelt the scent before" Inuyasha looked at him oddly but obeyed.

INUYASHA POV:

He sniffed Kagome's arm he recognized the scent of it, it was herb his mother once used when he was little it was a strange plant he remembered it looked like a man she had used it in one of her soups to give it some spice but only a little bit because it hurt his nose with the smell.

NORMAL POV:

Inuyasha looked at Miroku "it smell like a plant my mother once used it looks like a man" he said with an suspicious look on his face as he looked at Miroku.

Miroku sighed and sat down everyone followed his example "it's called a mandrake if used in a certain way it can put a curse on people "so does that mean Kagome has a curse on her?" Sango asked him, "yes" he relied "how do we get rid of it?" "I'm not sure we'll have to ask Kaede when we return".

"How does that feel Kagome" Inuyasha asked she nodded "okay do you remember these guys?" he asked her "ummm...not really I remember him though" she said as she pointed at Shippo who was perched on Miroku's shoulder.

Shippo smiled and ram over to her and nuzzled against her she giggled "well we better start heading back to Kaede's" said Inuyasha "okay" they all stood up and started heading for Kaede's village, Inuyasha was up front with Kagome walking next to him holding on to his hakama leg with Shippo on his left shoulder.

What they didn't now is that someone was watching them in the distance, they had a surprised look on their face, they watched the little girl who had her tail wrapped around her waist, after the observation they turned around and walked away.

_Well how was that, I wonder who that person was hmmm... anyway please R&R Thankyou and till next time._

_Toodles. _


	5. To Kaede's village

Not what she seems 

_Thankyou to all those who reviewed my story, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this chapter._

_Also if anyone has ideas they're all welcome._

_Thankyou_

_And I'm afraid I do not own Inuyasha and Co no matter how much I do. ::sighs::_

_Anyway enjoy._

_On with the story._

**Recap:**

_Shippo smiled and ram over to her and nuzzled against her she giggled "well we better start heading back to Kaede's" said Inuyasha "okay" they all stood up and started heading for Kaede's village, Inuyasha was up front with Kagome walking next to him holding on to his hakama leg with Shippo on his left shoulder._

_What they didn't now is that someone was watching them in the distance, they had a surprised look on their face, they watched the little girl who had her tail wrapped around her waist, after the observation they turned around and walked away._

**Back to the story.**

**Chapter 5: To Kaede's village**

Along the journey to Kaede's village they felt as if they were being watched. Weird.

Kagome stayed by Inuyasha the entire time, Sango and Miroku were at the back of the group, and Kirara was on Sango's shoulder with Shippo situated on the other side of Inuyasha.

"Inuyasah" Kagome asked timidly in a soft voice "yeah?" "I-I'm hungry" she said as her stomach grumbled, Inuyasha looked down at her as his eyes widened with realization they hadn't had breakfast "oh right we'll make camp her" answered Inuyasha as he turned off the path to rest against a tree.

They sat down on the grass, Sango got up and walked over to Kagome's backpack, she bent over to search for the ramen, till she felt something brush against her backside, she might have ignored it if he removed it, but alas the monk will have to miss out "HENTAI" she screamed and whacked him over the head with Hiraikotsu.

Miroku lay unconscious with . eyes.

Kagome yelped when the 'giant boomerang' connected with Miroku's head, and hid behind Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sighed, and put his hand behind his back and picked Kagome up and dropped her in his lap, she trembled as she looked at Sango and Miroku, had hid her face in Inuyasha's haori (AWWWW!), she didn't like them much.

"Baka's..." muttered Shippo as he watched Kagome shake with fear wondering why she would be so scared.

"Sango just get the food" Inuyasha hissed at her while trying to comfort the frightened hanyou child.

Sango nodded a little depressed that Kagome was scared of her, they were practically sisters, and of course that was before she was turned into a child a hanyou one at that and didn't remember them accept Inuyasha and Shippo.

Sango walked over and grabbed the ramen from the bottomless backpack and started to boil the water over the fire they had made "stupid houshi..." she muttered blaming him for Kagome not liking her.

Said monk was still on the ground dead to the world unconscious.

Kagome had now calmed down at sat next to Inuyasha and Shippo, Sango served the ramen, and she looked at Kagome and sighed and handed the bowl to Inuyasha so he could give it to Kagome.

Inuyasha nodded his head in response and handed the bowl over to the child, she smiled up at him and devoured her ramen, while Inuyasha was inhaling his, Kagome smiled once more and "arigatou..." to Sango and Inuyasha (There was no point in saying it to Miroku his still dead the world, poor Roku) "no problem" Inuyasha replied with a shrug while Sango smiled grateful that her work was appreciated.

Sango woke Miroku up by kicking him in the stomach, while Kagome wasn't looking "get up you baka" Sango hissed, Miroku groaned in displeasure one hand clutching his stomach while the other one hold his spinning head, he managed to shakily stand up, everyone packed up and were on their way along the path to Kaede's village.

They all walked along the path it was peaceful until...

"What do we do about the shards and Naraku?" Miroku asked with a serious expression on his usually calm face.

Inuyasha stopped in mid-step, making Kagome bump into the back of his red clad leg and fall down on her backside with a plop, she blinked a couple of times and than looked up at the older hanyou.

"_Oh-no the shikon shards what are we going to do? Kagome is to young and inexperienced to do this"_ Inuyasha thought _"I hope Kaede can help Kagome get back -..."_

"Inuyasah" Inuyasha was broken out of his train of thought and looked down at the confused hanyou looking at him with confused and concerned eyes.

"Yes Kagome?" he said feeling a little better "umm...is something wrong? You looked a little upset"

She was just like when she was her older self always thinking of others he inwardly smiled at that "no, I'm okay" she smiled and hugged his leg.

He bent down and picked her up and held her to his chest and continued on his way "you look tired, why don't you go to sleep" he said gently with a smile making sure the others couldn't see "okay" she rested her head in the crook of his neck just like last night and fell asleep clutching on to his haori.

"I don't know Miroku, we'll see when we get to Kaede's first" with that he walked off leaving the others.

They made it to Kaede's hut and took their seats, while Sango went to get Kaede from her morning rounds as she checked the sick villagers.

Miroku, Inuyasha, Shippo, Kirara and the sleeping Kagome were left in the hut in silence contemplating on what they could do...

Miroku broke the silence.

"Well...we should get her some clothes from the village so she can wear something more protective" Miroku said, Inuyasha nodded suggesting that they should go tomorrow since it was to late now "also..."Miroku countered "I can't believe she remember only you and Shippo, it's so unfair" Miroku said in mock hurt just as Sango and Kaede came into the hut.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the dramatic monk "not many would want to remember you, pervert" the last bit he said under his breath but Sango heard it and giggled "what was that Inuyasha?" Miroku asked suspiciously "oh nothing" Inuyasha said innocently, everyone sat down and looked at the girl in Inuyasha's arms.

"What happened to Kagome?" asked a confused Kaede knowing that it was Kagome in his arms from what Sango had told her on the way here.

Everyone cringed inwardly all feeling guilty especially Inuyasha, "well you see...Inuyasha started and began his side of the story...

(Inuyasha's expailnation in here, those who don't know read the 1st chapter)

Inuyasha took a breath after his long speech and looked over at the old women, Kaede had a thoughtful frown on her face then asked Miroku the herb that was mentioned "mandrakes" he replied "I see, well this is not good" Kaede looked down ready to explain Inuyasha slightly panicked about the girl in his arms asked "why?" everyone was very worried.

Kaede's face was in an increasing frown "You will have too...

----------------------------

Thankyou to all those who read my chapter.

Sorry for the cliffy...don't hurt me, I haven had a proper one yet and decided for one.

Thankyou for reading my chapter, I hoped you enjoyed it

I wonder what will end of our beloved hanyou child Kagome?

Till next time bye...bye Please R&R

I like reviews... a lot...hehehehe...you must review...or die...hehehe.

Inuyasha: Sorry readers...umm your writer is a little insane please R&R for my sake and your I'm out of here.

Inuyasha has left the building.

Sorry to much sugar...hehehe.

xXkillorbeKilledxX


	6. Youkai attack and the unfinished sentenc

Not what she seems 

Thankyou to everyone, who reviewed, I love u all hehehe I took one of my reviewer's advice and had more sugar so I could write a good chappy.

Wow I have lots of reviews, please keep them rolling in, and enjoy the chapter and R&R Thankyou.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co. Nor any other Inuyasha characters, which in my opinion is soooo not fair::humph::

**Recap:**

_Everyone cringed inwardly all feeling guilty especially Inuyasha, "well you see...Inuyasha started and began his side of the story..._

_(Inuyasha's explanation in here, those who don't know read the 1st chapter)_

_Inuyasha took a breath after his long speech and looked over at the old women, Kaede had a thoughtful frown on her face then asked Miroku the herb that was mentioned "mandrakes" he replied "I see, well this is not good" Kaede looked down ready to explain Inuyasha slightly panicked about the girl in his arms asked "why?" everyone was very worried. _

_Kaede's face was in an increasing frown "You will have too..._

On with the story 

**Chapter 6: Youkai attack and the unfinished sentence**

"_You will have too... _but sadly she never finished the sentence as a loud scream echoed through the village with shouts of "YOUKAI! YOUKAI IS ATTACKING!

"Lady Kaede" yelled a stressed man as he ran into the hut waking up a startled Kagome who put her head in Inuyasha's chest "what is happening are ye alright?" Kaede asked "there is a youkai in the village he is attacking everyone and everything in its path" "alright let's go" Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha stood.

Kagome panicked she clutched on to Inuyasha and looked up, Inuyasha was looking outside and was ready to set her down on the ground "Inuyasah please don't go" she whispered with tears in her eyes pleading for him to stay.

Inuyasha was in a little bit of turmoil as he looked at the young girl in his arms that had tears in her eyes, he needed to go, and yet he couldn't just leave her here, he sighed _"what to do" _he thought "Inuyasha let's go" cried Sango with an enlarged Kirara.

Shippo looked at Inuyasha from behind the older hanyous legs "what about Kagome we can't leave her unprotected?" Inuyasha growled in frustration, "Shippo look after Kagome and stay here" Miroku stated as he made his way out of the hut.

Inuyasha sighed and looked down at Shippo "fine" he dropped down to one knee and looked at Kagome "I'll be back soon okay" "promise she said in an upset voice that ha would be leaving her here "I promise" he answered with a smile then stood up take care of her Shippo "okay" with that Inuyasha, Sango and Kirara left the hut.

"Sango can you keep Kirara near the hut while she also fights?" asked Inuyasha "of course", with that they raced off to the commotion that was going on in the village.

**With the youkai:**

As they raced to the centre of the village they noticed destroyed huts and blood, also they noticed Miroku down on one knee clutching his hand in pain as he was trying to shakily get up, soon as they took in everything they rushed over to Miroku.

"Miroku what happened?" asked a concerned Sango "the Saimyosho" he answered weakly "Naraku" Inuyasha growled and went to the youkai "what business do you have here?" "None of your business **_hanyou" _**it replied with distaste.

The youkai had had a body of a lizard with orange scales it also claws that could rip anything to shreds, its head was also a lizards but was deformed, it had a long and large tail that could knock people over, it was standing in fighting stance glaring at the hanyou with the Saimyosho around it in the sky buzzing.

The youkai sneered and said, "who holds the Shikon no tama?" Inuyasha just growled in response "fine have it your way" said the creature with that it yelled it battle cry and lunged at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha saw the creature lung at him, Inuyasha stepped to the side as the thing quickly retracted it's tail and flung Inuyasha into a tree, Inuyasha stood up and smirked over at the beast and unsheathed Tetsuaiga (is that how you spell it?) the demon once again lunged claws at the ready, Inuyasha also charged and the claws and fang made contact the youkai was pushed back from the impact.

"I mistook you hanyou" it was about to attack again before he heard "Hiraikotsu" shouted out as something whizzed over to him he quickly ducked and leaped up in to the sky to dodge its return, it turned to Sango and smirked as she cursed it was about to lunge again before it sniffed in the air.

Inuyasha headed to the beast and as it was distracted all of a sudden it looked towards the outskirts of the village and smirked, it turned its head to Inuyasha the look.

Inuyasha saw the gleam in its eye and knew what it smelt _"Kagome..."_ Inuyasha thought "what so you want and why are you working with Naraku?" Inuyasha snarled "I want the Shikon no tama or should I say the shards of it, and I'm working with Naraku because I get the shards in the end" with that the creature vanished.

"Kuso" cursed Inuyasha Sango its heading to the hut let's go and bring Miroku now" she nodded and before Inuyasha could take off they heard a scream "Kagome" Inuyasha whispered and rushed off to Kaede's hut.

**During the battle: **

Kagome and Shippo were in the hut waiting for Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku to come back. Kagome was very nervous she wanted to be with Inuyasha, she felt very vulnerable with out him and missed him, all of a sudden Kagome felt this tingling sensation in her spine she wondered what it was but shook the feeling off.

"Shippo-chan do you think they're alright?" she asked "of course Inuyasha hasn't lost yet" said Shippo as he puffed out his chest, Kagome giggled and felt a little better knowing that they will be back.

"So Shippo-chan where are your parents?" asked Kagome she knew it wasn't Sango he didn't have her scent on him at all, Shippo looked down at his feet, his eyes downcast and Kagome wish she didn't ask the question "they were killed a couple of years ago" he said with a sad voice "I'm sorry" said Kagome as she went and hugged him Shippo hugged back and they both sat on the ground waiting.

All of a sudden there was a roar outside, they had no time to even think about it as the roof collapsed in and all the debris landed on Shippo and Kagome, Kagome let out a scream before she crumbled to the ground with Shippo.

Inuyasha ran through the bushes and made it to the hut, and what he saw made his eyes widen the hut had caved in and Kirara was bleeding badly on the side lines, the youkai had hit the hut with its strong tail "KAGOME..." he rushed to the beast and knocked it out of the way and went to get Kagome but was knocked out of the way.

The youkai walked over to the debris and knocked the wood out of the way and saw a hanyou child, he went and picked her up by the neck and watched as she struggled to breath, Inuyasha got up and saw this he was losing to his youkai as it stirred within him.

Inuyasha was about to charge when Kagome stuck her hand out and yelled more like croaked "Blades of fire" dozens of fire blades shot out and hit the youkai in the forehead drawing the Shikon shard out of its head, it screamed and let her go and Kagome crumpled to the ground and crawled away.

Inuyasha was shocked to see little Kagome do that, he quickly got over his stupor as the youkai was about to pick the shard up and attack Kagome, Inuyasha lifted Tetsuaiga over his head and yelled "KAZE NO KIZU" the attack headed for the youkai and it had no time to get away and disintegrated in the sky.

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha as he started to come towards her he picked her up and spun her around with a smile on his face "great job Kagome he nuzzled her cheek and hugged her, Kagome hugged back, Inuyasha then walked back to the destroyed hut and picked up Shippo he only had a bit of a bump on his head and they headed to the others that had failed to come.

As Inuyasha was walking with Kagome and the unconscious Shippo in his arms he noticed Kagome rubbing her neck with a grimace on her face, he gently put Kagome and Shippo down and knelt to Kagome's level and had a look at her neck.

"Does it hurt?" he asked as he had a look at it, she nodded "when we find the others, I'll make it better ok?" "Hai" she said and hugged him around the neck he smiled and continued walking on a few things were bothering him though "Kagome how did you know to attack its forehead?" he said s he looked down at her as he continued walking.

"I don't really know, I just felt this weird tingling thing in my spine and I saw this pink thing in his head" she said as she pulled it out of her pocket of her oversized shirt and I felt the youkai's power come from this so I attacked it" she explained giving the shard to Inuyasha "good job Kagome, do you see that thing around your neck" she looked down at it and nodded and pulled it up to her face and sniffed it.

"_Very observant of her"_ he thought to himself "could you open it" she did and handed it to him, he put the shard in and she closed it back up, "good now lets look for the others" Kagome nodded and asked "Inuyasah?" "Yea" "can I sit on your shoulder?" "Of course" she hopped up on his shoulder "Inuyasah what happened to the neko youkai Kirara" asked Kagome (hehehe nearly forgot about her) "she went to find the others she wasn't hurt to badly" "okay" and looked around from her view on Inuyasha's shoulders.

Thankyou for reading my chapter no cliffies this time for now...for now...MUAHAHAHAHA.

::Ahem::

Sesshy walks in while maniacal laugh ensues –I look at Sesshy- "HELLO SESSHY-KUN" –runs over to Sesshy –looks at me and leaves the room 'click' "your so mean Sesshy" I mumble.

Sesshy says through the door

Sesshoumaru: Please review even though she's a maniac

-Me starts to run to Sesshoumaru he gave me the look that said 'you-come-near-me-your-dead-look'

"Bye Sesshy" –runs away- please R&R ::gulp::

Till next time

Bye

xXKillorbeKilledXx


	7. you were saying

Not what she seems 

Thankyou everyone for your reviews, I enjoy and cherish each and everyone of them ::sniffle::

I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you shall also enjoy this chapter.

Thankyou for your support, please R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anyone else, there you happy ::pout::

Kouga will be in this scene and probably the next.

I'm sorry to the Kouga fans I made him mean and annoying, but I love Kouga and I'm still doing this so please enjoy.

**Recap:**

"_I don't really know, I just felt this weird tingling thing in my spine and I saw this pink thing in his head" she said as she pulled it out of her pocket of her oversized shirt and I felt the youkai's power come from this so I attacked it" she explained giving the shard to Inuyasha "good job Kagome, do you see that thing around your neck" she looked down at it and nodded and pulled it up to her face and sniffed it._

"_Very observant of her" he thought to himself "could you open it" she did and handed it to him, he put the shard in and she closed it back up, "good now lets look for the others" Kagome nodded and asked "Inuyasah?" "Yea" "can I sit on your shoulder?" "Of course" she hopped up on his shoulder "Inuyasah what happened to the neko youkai Kirara" asked Kagome (hehehe nearly forgot about her) "she went to find the others she wasn't hurt to badly" "okay" and looked around from her view on Inuyasha's shoulders._

**Back to the story:**

**Chapter 7: You were saying**

Inuyasha and Kagome made their way back to camp with the now conscious Shippo perched on Inuyasha's other shoulder, they soon found Sango, Miroku and Kirara resting under a tree for shade.

Shippo hopped off Inuyasha's shoulder and rushed to Kirara to see if she and the others were all alright, which they seemed to be from the sigh of a red handprint on Miroku's face.

Yep everything was back to normal.

"What happened with the youkai?" asked Sango as she tendered to Kirara wound while Shippo petted her, "yeah it was heading for the hut, are you all alright?" asked a worried yet calm Miroku "course we are monk, why wouldn't we be?" Miroku waved his arms in defense "I was just wondering, how did you destroy it?" "I didn't" Inuyasha replied looking at Kagome who was still on his shoulders looking at Miroku "wha-what do you mean you didn't?" "I meant exactly what I mean you baka, Kagome destroyed the youkai" Inuyasha stated.

Silence.

That was all there was at the moment.

Kagome fidgeted on Inuyasha's shoulder as everyone in the hut was looking at her and Inuyasha but mainly at her and she didn't really like it, they brought back some bad memories of being stared at, she started getting a glazed look in her eye.

"How?" asked Miroku as he finally broke the silence "everyone looked at Kagome and noticed she wasn't paying attention so Inuyasha answered for her "well the youkai grabbed her around the neck before I could get to her and she attacked it one of her powers, she said that she felt this tingling feeling in her spine and she felt the power coming form there and attacked, hey Kagome what was your attack called again?" he waited for an answer but got none and looked at Kagome.

He watched as her eyes glazed over with a feared look on her face "Hey Kagome what's wrong?" he asked starting to get worried with the fear that was radiating off of her "she finally snapped out of her state and looked at him, and said the most intelligent thing she could say in her position "huh?".

"Kagome what was that attack you used on the youkai?" asked Shippo "umm...my blades of fire why?" she asked obviously not paying attention to what they were saying before "wow...go Kagome" "great job Kagome" "you were very brave" Shippo, Miroku and Sango were giving her all these compliments, she started blushing and just nodded.

Inuyasha saw her face and chuckled a little and took her off his shoulder and put her down beside him, and he proceeded in sitting cross- legged on the floor, while Kagome plopped down beside him.

Everyone had forgotten about Kagome's earlier behavior except for _Inuyasha "why did she look and smell of fear before? I 'll have to ask" he_ thought "I'm going to go hunting and get some food" he announced with that he stood up and was about to head out of the hut when he looked at Kagome, who had her head down looking upset and scared, she was obviously not used to everyone yet, Inuyasha sighed "Kagome you coming or not? You need to learn how to hunt at some time" with that he left the hut with a surprised child hanyou following out behind him.

Everyone in the hut looked at each other getting over the shock and smiled and went back to their talking and an argument here and there, which of course Miroku was the star of with his 'cursed hand' or so he says.

The Hunting 

Inuyasha and Kagome were walking in silence while Kagome was looking at her surroundings "Inuyasah what are we going to catch for dinner?" Kagome asked with curiosity as she looked up at him for an answer.

"Hmmm...How about fish, how does that sound to you?" "Good" she smiled and they came upon a river, Inuyasha went on his haunches and looked into the river as Kagome watched his posture and position all of a sudden he swiped his hand into the water and a fish flew onto the bank.

Kagome watched him admiration, Kagome then went over to the water a little distance away form him so she wouldn't disturb him, and tried to remember what Inuyasha did.

Inuyasha watched as she walked to the rivers edge and also go on her haunches and look in the water he watched surprised when she quickly flung her hand into the water and swiped a good sized fish on to the bank next to his.

She stood u and looked at her fish in triumphed "Kagome where did you learn how to fish?" he asked in awe she looked at him with a puzzled expression and said simply "just then" "how?" "From watching you" she replied looking back in the water waiting for another fish to pass by.

Inuyasha watched in amazement when she swiped out another one "you are very observant aren't you" Kagome kept looking at the water and put on a sad smile "Otou-san used to say that to me as well" she said as she swiped another one, Inuyasha watched her sad expression, she seemed so wise for one so young.

Inuyasha was about to ask about her father then thought he better not and asked "say Kagome how old are you?" he said looking at her as she was on her 7th fish to fling out " I'm five but I should be turning six soon" she said with a grin Inuyasha grinned back being happy that he could get her out of her sad state.

Inuyasha then remembered something "hey Kagome you know those pink shards in that bottle around your neck?" "Hai" "well if any youkai or human has them, could you try and get them or tell me okay?" "Sure" she replied, Inuyasha grinned and continued.

Inuyasha looked at the fish Kagome had caught eight and he had caught five Inuyasha pouted at Kagome "no fair you got more than me" Kagome looked up at him and grinned Inuyasha then bent down to her and picked her up "I'm also very proud of you" Kagome returned the hug and sighed.

They then grabbed the fish and headed back for camp, it was starting to get late.

Everyone looked in awe at all the fish they brought back with them "wow how many did you catch Kagome?" asked Miroku as she put the down for Sango to cook "I caught umm..." she looked at Inuyasha for some help "she caught eight if you must know" Inuyasha replied he knew what was coming next "and you" asked Miroku with a smirk on his face Inuyasha mumbled "what was that?" asked Miroku who cupped his ear in emphasis "five ya happy?" "much".

"Good work you two" Sango said as she continued with the cooking,

Inuyasha and Kagome sat down and waited for dinner, Inuyasha realized how quiet Kagome was and decided to asked if she was alright "you alright Kagome?" he watched with a look of worry etched on his face "Hai" she replied looking around "why don't you go play with Shippo" "really" she replied with the look of surprise "sure" Inuyasha smiled a reassuring smile and watched as Shippo came over and took her out to play.

"Be back soon" Sango called before they left "okay" and with that they left.

"Hey where is Kaede-baba?" I think she went to help some of the people who were injured from the youkai Kagome killed, why?" Miroku asked, "she never finished her sentence on how to help Kagome" "oh yeah, I 'll go get her and see if she can repeat what she was going to say" "okay be back soon dinner will be ready soon" Sango once again called "will do".

**With Shippo and Kagome: **

"So Shippo-chan what are we going to play?" asked Kagome as they walked into a clearing with lots of flowers "hmm...how about daisy chains? Do you know how to make them?" "Yup" she replied and they sat down and started playing with the flowers.

All of a sudden Kagome felt a tingle in her spine like when the youkai attacked, she tilted her head up and sniffed and wrinkled her nose "Shippo-chan what is that smell?" Shippo sniffed and his eyes widened "Kouga..." Shippo whispered and started to stand up, Kagome followed soot.

"Who is Kouga?" Kagome asked ready in case anything were to happen, "he is a wolf youkai" Kagome wrinkled her nose, "so that's why it stinks" Shippo looked at her face and giggled a little before his face went serious.

All of a sudden a whirlwind came out of nowhere and a tall wolf youkai jumped out (surely everyone knows what Kouga looks like) "Hey runt where's Kagome and mutt face?" Shippo gave Kagome a side way glance and could see her moving away to go behind the wolf, seeing as he was to caught up in saying that 'Kagome was his mate' and 'how stupid Inuyasha was' he just went on and on, not even aware of his surroundings.

Kagome snuck up behind him and was ready to pounce she got down on her haunches her tail flicking back an forth in anticipation, she could tell he ran fast from the whirlwind before, she could sense the shards in his legs, and remembered what Inuyasha told her:

**Flash back:**

_Inuyasha then remembered something "hey Kagome you know those pink shards in that bottle around your neck?" "Hai" "well_ if_ any youk_ai or human has_ them, could_ you_ try and get them or tell me okay?" "_Sure_" she replied, Inuyasha grinned and continued._

_**End of flash back:**_

Kagome smirked to herself and crept up to his feet while he was bragging while Shippo looked innocent and acted like it was very interesting nodding once and a while.

She put her hands in front of her parallel, she took a deep breath and waited a moment, and she put her head back and then came forward and blew.

White, silvery mist came out and stayed with in her parallel arms she then spun her arms around in front of her making the mist spiral she had to take a little time with this because he was a strong youkai, the mist started turning blue and purple with the silver wrapped around it.

Shippo watched in awe but paid attention to Kouga, he wondered why the youkai couldn't feel the wind.

She than blue and the mist surrounded his feet and turned into solid ice, it was now that Kouga felt something he yelp and tried to move but it was impossible...for the moment.

Kagome leapt in front of him and dodged his attacks at trying to get a swipe at her, "now what's this another filthy hanyou, great that's all I need".

Shippo snickered as he watched Kouga trying to get Kagome, he hadn't even tried to smell her scent, "idiot..." Shippo said under his breath.

Kagome then launched her attack she raised her hand across her chest and swiped them out "wind scrapers" she shouted and strong raisers that were invisible just like the wind came out and cut his to legs, Kouga yelp/cried out in pain as he tried to get her.

The shards plopped out and Kagome grabbed them and had a look at them she turned to Shippo and smiled while he stuck 'a thumbs' up at her.

All of a sudden Kouga's eyes turned red as a flash and ha broke free, he smirked down and the frightened hanyou and kit, he picked Kagome up and kicked her in the stomach, Kagome screamed as she sour through the air and rammed into a tree, her head bouncing off the tree she slumped down "Inuyasah..." and with that she blacked out.

Shippo cried out to Kagome but it was useless, he looked at Kouga to see him advancing on him "kitsune-bi" he shouted but that didn't stop Kouga, Shippo took one last look at Kagome and dashed of to find the gang "INUYASHA!!!".

Thankyou for reading I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please R&R.

Inuyasha: Yes please review or I don't get any ramen, you would want the would you ::puppy dog eyes:: please review for me.

xXKillorbeKilledXx


	8. Are you alright

Not what she seems 

Thankyou for your reviews, I hope you also enjoy this chapter as well.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co. Neither Sesshoumaru or Kouga or anyone for that matter it's not fair ::sniff:: all well please R&R thanx.

**Recap:**

_The shards plopped out and Kagome grabbed them and had a look at them she turned to Shippo and smiled while he stuck 'a thumbs' up at her._

_All of a sudden Kouga's eyes turned red as a flash and ha broke free, he smirked down and the frightened hanyou and kit, he picked Kagome up and kicked her in the stomach, Kagome screamed as she sour through the air and rammed into a tree, her head bouncing off the tree she slumped down "Inuyasah..." and with that she blacked out._

_Shippo cried out to Kagome but it was useless, he looked at Kouga to see him advancing on him "kitsune-bi" he shouted but that didn't stop Kouga, Shippo took one last look at Kagome and dashed of to find the gang "INUYASHA!!!". _

**Now on with the story** Chapter 8: Are you alright 

Miroku came back to the hut with Kaede in tow, which was carrying herbs to heal some of the villages from the youkai attack a lot of them were injured.

Everyone sat down in a circle, when comfortable they looked at Kaede expectantly, she looked at them and sighed and got comfortable.

"What were you gonna say Kaede-baba?" asked Inuyasha in a gruff voice as he sat Indian style.

"Well as you know Kagome has been turned into a child of...?" everyone looked at each other Inuyasha spoke up "she's five turning six" he told them Miroku and Sango looked at him while Kaede nodded in confirmation "since when do you know?" asked Miroku "yeah" Sango agreed "she told me when we went fishing ok" they nodded and Kaede continued.

"Well as you said it smelt like mandrakes, well mandrakes are mostly used for cursing people, and the person who is doing the curse can choose what ever they desire on it to happen to the person" they looked at each other and Kaede continue more in suspense.

"The cursed person will remain with the curse till the person who placed it upon them is killed, but that will only break the most part of it then you will have to travel to the south" everyone gulped they all knew how dangerous those lands were "you will probably have to see the lord of the southern lands, and will collect a flower by the name of Chamomile that will remove the spell" with that she looked at them and saw their faces.

Miroku then spoke up "what was the curse to do she of course has turned into a five year old but why is she a inu hanyou?" he made a good point.

They looked at Kaede she had a look of understanding and a little grief "Kagome's type of demon is the elemental black inu, or in Kagome's case Hanyou her type have been hunted but they always remain alive and well they have elemental powers and are always thought to be very dangerous when they are actually quite gentle, they own a small Kingdom somewhere away from humans and other demons and aren't well known".

Kaede continued "also there was a human tribe that hunted them to be great people for killing such a strong demon I believe it was called Hanto Zuko (Hunt tribe) quite an ironic name, I also believe they went after Inuyasha's father a couple of times but your father had a bigger Kingdom so he was fine".

"The only reason I see Kagome as being a hanyou would be that she is already a hanyou of that type or two curses were placed upon her so it's hard to know" Kaede stopped and looked at their faces and nearly laugh at them their faces were priceless.

"When the herb is found bring it here and I will undo the curse" they nodded and sat their lost in theirs thoughts until...

"INUYASHA" everyone looked to the door entrance and Inuyasha took a sniff he smelt Shippo coming towards them he took another one and smelt Kagome's blood in the wind Inuyasha stood running to Shippo he couldn't smell the attacker "Shippo what's going on?" Sango asked getting in her battling outfit "It's... Kouga...he...Hurt K-Kagome..." he said between breaths Inuyasha's eyes flashed red before he zoomed off to Kagome's scent.

Kouga was in trouble when Inuyasha came.

Big trouble.

Miroku and Sango looked at each other and nodded they had better follow before someone gets hurt or worse they then headed after Inuyasha, of course it was at human pace, Kirara hopped on Sango's shoulder and went with, as for Shippo he decided to find Kaede.

Kouga's Pov 

Kouga watched as the runt ran off calling for mutt face, I felt weird I couldn't think strait those shards I need them and that little bitch took them I turned around to see that she was already knocked out what a shame.

I clutched my head for a moment what was wrong with me...and then I realized my demon side was taking over to much I mentally slapped myself for that, I couldn't smell strait.

All well I 'm getting those shards and know one is going to stop me, I walked over to the young hanyou but before I could do anything I heard a sword unsheathe behind me and someone say die...

Normal pov 

Inuyasha ran through the trees and bushes, twigs and branches caught his feet but he didn't care he just had to get to Kagome no matter what.

"_Kouga he is dead, I don't care if I get a thousand sits he is dead" _Inuyasha thought, Inuyasha finally made it to clearing where there were lots of wild flowers, Inuyasha sniffed the air, he then scrunched up his nose from the smell that hit him.

It was wolf.

Uh-oh.

Inuyasha smirked ran to the area, he saw a figure ahead and wondered where Kagome was, he then saw the taller figure (Kouga) near a tree and realized that it was Kagome, he ran faster the fastest he ever had done before, well from what he knew anyway.

Inuyasha saw Kouga up ahead and a unconscious Kagome near a tree, he unsheathed Tetsuaiga and aimed it for Kouga "die" he whispered...

Miroku and Sango finally made it to the clearing just in time to see Inuyasha unsheathe Tetsuiaga and get ready to thrust it in his back "oh-no..." they whispered.

Thankyou for reading, sorry for the short chapter the next one will be longer, I hope please review.

Kouga: why am I the bad guy?

Me: Because I have nothing against you Kouga on the contrary I'm one of your fans.

Kouga: That doesn't answer my question.

Me: I needed some action you got a problem::glares threateningly::

Kouga::gulp:: no...N-none... what so ever...hehehehe ::waves hands in defense::

Me: good

Inuyasha: Jeez Kouga wimp much hahahaha

Me::glares:: oh Kagome could you come here for a minute?

Kagome: yes what do you want?

Me: you know ::nudge nudge::

Kagome: oh yes of course INUYASHA!!!

Inuyasha::gulp:: hai

Kagome: osuwari, osuwari, osuwari, osuwari, osuwari, osuwari, osuwari, osuwari, osuwari, osuwari, and osuwari x100

Me: hehehe please review thanks


	9. Kouga

Not what she seems 

Thankyou to everyone that reviewed my story I appreciate it very much, I hope you enjoy this chapter if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask me in your reviews, please R&R enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha ::sigh:: sadly I own know one except the Inuyasha movies that I have, I cherish them greatly :sniff::

Also just so everyone knows this is a bit of an emotional chapter, but very good.

**Recap:**

_Kouga:_

_All well I 'm getting those shards and know one is going to stop me, I walked over to the young hanyou but before I could do anything I heard a sword unsheathe behind me and someone say die... _

_Normal pov:_

_Inuyasha saw Kouga up ahead and a unconscious Kagome near a tree, he unsheathed Tetsuaiga and aimed it for Kouga "die" he whispered..._

_Miroku and Sango finally made it to the clearing just in time to see Inuyasha unsheathe Tetsuaiga and get ready to thrust it in his back "oh-no..." they whispered._

End of recap Anyway on with the story 

**Chapter 9: Kouga...**

"Die" that's all Kouga needed to know that someone was ready to kill him, without turning to look he jumped up into the air but with out his jewel shards because of that little bitch he wasn't fast enough, and ended up being stabbed in the leg, the sword as he looked down he recognized as Tetsuaiga went right through his leg.

He could feel the pain shoot up his leg, searing and burning the flesh, he could feel the blood leaking and dripping down his leg making a pool beneath him, with out his leg he would lose this battle.

And maybe his life to go with his already stung pride.

This was not good.

Kouga heard a snicker behind him, all of a sudden the blade twisted in his leg making the already searing pain worse.

Nit a nice feeling.

It was then ripped out of his leg he fell to the ground with a howl of pain, clutching his leg in a desperate attempt to rid the pain.

It didn't work.

He turned to face the well known attacker Inuyasha, Inuyasha head was bent his bangs covering eyes, but that didn't stop to see the Dark flaming gold of fury eyes rimmed with red to not be seen by the likes of him and he knew that to.

"What the fuck gave you the permission to hurt her, hmmm?" Inuyasha sneered, his demon side lightly taking over Kouga growled "why shouldn't I? That fucking little brat took the shards right out of my legs" with that he hopped up from his pained position and attacked Inuyasha with his claws raised poised for a deadly slash.

Inuyasha just smirked and dodged with a kick to Kouga's gut, Kouga doubled over clutching his stomach that was in pain and well as his heavily bleeding thigh and calf.

Kouga leapt up and did an upper cutter to Inuyasha's chin, making Inuyasha stumble a little, Inuyasha in return narrowed his eyes at him "how could you hurt her you barstard? Thought you had a little dignity as to not hurt your supposedly future mate or as you say so anyway which will never happen" with that he flew at Kouga with incredible speed.

Kouga's eyes widened at the information, he was to shocked to see Inuyasha charging at him, but was enough to feel a hand now in his stomach, the pain was so unbearable Inuyasha then pulled his hand out Kouga doubled over _"how"_ he thought, god the pain he felt like he was burning inside he never had had a hand protruding out of his stomach before.

"How is that Kagome?" Kouga asked weakly as he looked at the small hanyou "how is she a hanyou as well?" he also asked starting to cough up blood lucky he was a demon and not human or he would've been dead a long time ago.

"She had a cursed placed on her, by Naraku and someone else, as for the hanyou bit we don't really know" Inuyasha replied glaring at him, Kouga felt terrible he hung his head low in shame still clutching his stomach.

Kouga stood up shakily and looked at Inuyasha whose eyes were now back to their molten gold "please forgive me even though it is hard to be, I promise you I will not go near Kagome again until she is older and I can apologize" with that he bowed and stumbled off in a jog.

Sango and Miroku who had seen most of it looked very worried and shaken they looked at each other and then at the direction Kouga had left.

Inuyasha nodded even though know one could see it, he knew he couldn't kill Kouga I mean he was the leader to a great pack they'd be devastated if he was dead, he then heard a sudden sob/cry and turned to the tree.

Everyone turned to look at the tree where Kagome resided, she had lied down on the ground and had curled up into a ball sobbing while clenching her head with both of her hands painfully, her face contorted in pain.

Everyone's Heart practically broke at the scene of the young hanyou, Inuyasha's face took on guilt from the fact that he should have prevented this from happening.

Inuyasha walked over to the frail figure of Kagome and sat down beside her the girl looked at him as if for permission and help Inuyasha nodded and opened his arms in an invitation, she looked a little better know that she wouldn't be alone, she crawled over whimpering and sat in his lap, Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her, she curled into his arms her head in the crook of his neck taking shaky breaths while Inuyasha comforted her.

Inuyasha rubbed circles on her back and watched as her breathing evened out he then looked towards Miroku and Sango who stood there watching silently, he nodded to then and stood up holding Kagome a little tighter to his chest like she was the most precious thing in the world.

And in Inuyasha's case whether she was young, or her original age, Human, or hanyou she probably was.

Sango Miroku and Inuyasha left to go to Kaede's hut as they entered, Shippo ran up to them and looked at Inuyasha he noted that she was unconscious and sighed sadly, he knew he was weak, but come on he was just a kid even though he should of helped, Shippo's eyes turned downcast, he couldn't help but feel a little guilty all he did was get help.

Sango seeing that Shippo's eyes were filled with sorrow bent down next to him and picked him up he cried silently and snuggled into her, he missed the older Kagome I mean don't get him wrong he loved Kagome like this so that he could play with someone around his age, but Kagome was like a mum to him, he missed all of his hugs from her, he sighed sadly.

"Don't worry Shippo it wasn't your fault you know" Sango said causing him to look up at her, "it wasn't anybody's" she said so that Inuyasha knew as well she could tell that he was also feeling guilty since he promised to always protect Kagome.

"Everything is alright at least Kagome is alive and that's the thing that counts" Sango explained, she looked towards Miroku who was looking at her in awe and with a smile on his face she blushed and looked away, Miroku just smiled and sat down _"she will be a great mother"_ he thought and begun to meditate.

Everyone had calmed down and settled down to eat Kaede's famous stew, Inuyasha then looked over to Kagome and walked over to her (he had put her down when they got in) as she started to arouse she blinked her eyes a couple of times for them to refocus, she went to sit up but yelped as pain came from her stomach but the worse of it was from her head (they had patched it up).

Inuyasha helped her up and asked, "how are you feeling?" "My head hurts and I'm hungry" she replied as she sniffed, Inuyasha chuckled slightly and gave her a bowl she looked outside noting what moon was up she sighed in relief yet not she would be turning human tomorrow at least it wasn't tonight, and that she was thankful for.

Inuyasha seeing her look out at the moon then wondered when she would turn human all well he would just have to wait and see.

Inuyasha and Kagome were brought out of their thoughts when...

"MIROKU WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING DON'T YOU HAVE ANY RESTRAINTS WHAT SO EVER?" Sango screamed at the top of her lungs Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo and Kirara sweat dropped and sighed watching the action "00;, lady Sango, it's my hands they have a mind of their own please don't blame me" he said putting on his most innocent face.

Wring move.

"Oh Miroku?" Sango asked sweetly "yes lady Sango" he asked in a timid voice, her face then changed to anger and fury "DIE" she screeched and proceeded to chase Miroku around the hut while Miroku screamed like a scared little girl, waking up the whole village (people in background ::sigh::).

So ended another noisy night.

As usual.

12312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312

Thankyou for everyone who reviewed my chapters I hope you enjoyed this chapter, ideas are welcome please R&R.

Me: Ahh...another beautiful chapter complete.

Sesshoumaru: Hn, I suppose, when will I, the great lord Sesshoumaru-

Me: Sesshy

Sesshoumaru: fine fine ::grumbles:: when shall I be introduced into this story?

Me::thoughtful look:: lets just say soon, very soon.

Inuyasha: What, why does he need to be in the story?

Me: Well Inuyasha I don't think I say this for myself but Sesshy needs to be in the story for his fans

Inuyasha: Him have fans, Keh, over my dead body

Sesshoumaru: That can be arranged hanyou

Me: Umm...well no killing each other you hear

(Words fall on deaf ears)

All well ::sweat drop:: please review, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha don't bite ::looks behind::...much, hehehe R&R

Bye-bye

xXKillorbeKilledXx


	10. Can I call you Otou?

Not what she seems 

Thankyou for all your lovely reviews, I'm glad people are enjoying my story, I also hope you enjoy this chapter Thankyou I also except all ideas they may go out and they may not but either way they all count please R&R ::puppy dog pouts::

Also my last chapter didn't get so many reviews why? Was it to boring? Please tell.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and blah, blah, blah we all know how it goes ::sadly:: sigh

**Recap:**

"_Oh Miroku?" Sango asked sweetly "yes lady Sango" he asked in a timid voice, her face then changed to anger and fury "DIE" she screeched and proceeded to chase Miroku around the hut while Miroku screamed like a scared little girl, waking up the whole village (people in background ::sigh::)._

_So ended another noisy night._

_As usual._

Now on with the story 

**Chapter 10 (wow): Can I call you Otou?**

Everyone woke up bright and early as usual, only to find Kagome and Shippo already awake coloring in pictures, Sango yawned and started to make breakfast, with Miroku tagging along with her or more like tagging along with her backside.

Inuyasha looked over to where Kagome and Shippo were and looked at what they were drawing, Shippo was drawing himself beating up youkai of all sorts, Inuyasha snorted but made no comment,

Inuyasha then looked over to Kagome, she had drawn a field full of flowers of all sorts, the field had a path and was surrounded by forest the trees looming over everything, there was also a sun peaking through the clouds.

Inuyasha stared in awe at the picture it was so...so...so good it looked so realistic, not even a famous painter or artist could get as good as that, and here I thought she said she was five "wow" he whispered Kagome looked over her shoulder to see Inuyasha's golden amber eyes in awe she looked at her drawing and then back to Inuyasha and gave him her picture.

Inuyasha just sat gawking at the picture, until he found it shoved into his face, he looked to see Kagome smiling "here it's for you" the young hanyou said as she plopped it down in his hands, he looked at it a little longer and then tucked it into his haori.

"Thankyou" he said to Kagome as she got up followed by him, she smiled and hugged him around the legs, Kagome then looked at Shippo's pictures, she giggled slightly "sugoi...great work Shippo-chan" "thanks" he replied and continued with his hero pictures, Inuyasha then walked outside Kagome followed behind him "where are you going Inuyasah?" she asked timidly, looking around catching every detail around her.

"Just checking for youkai" he turned around to look at her once he knew it was safe, she lifted her arms up as if asking to be picked up, Inuyasha smiled slightly and he bent down and pick her up, she put her arms around his neck and hugged him he returned it.

"Oh Inuyasah, you know that yucky wolf?" she asked crinkling her nose in distaste, Inuyasha chuckled at the look "yeah why?" "Well remember when we went fishing you said get the jewels if I could?" Inuyasha nodded "I got the wolfs, I had that strange feeling again and I knew, so I got them, and guess what he had two so I got them but he broke out of my attack an kicked me into a tree" she said her ears flattening remembering his harsh words.

But know one knew...that she was slightly used of those words.

Inuyasha stared at her in awe, she got the shards from Kouga she was amazing she pulled out the shard bottle while still holding to Inuyasha, he saw to extra jewel shards "great work Kagome I'm very proud of you" Inuyasha said, Kagome beamed with happiness he hugged her again (Kawaii).

Kagome then went stiff "what's wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha asked wondering what was wrong, her scent smelt scared and nervous "well I-I...w-was wondering...I-If I could call you Otou?" she closed her eyes and waited. (Is that how you say dad?)

Inuyasha's eyes widened she wanted to call him Otou should he say no, or yes, god she's so tense, actually I think I like to be called that, he then smiled warmly at her and pecked her on the forehead, making her look up at him.

When Inuyasha smiled he could see hope in her eyes as she looked at him her tail wagging from side to side in anxiousness "sure why not" he replied watching her for her reaction she yipped in excitement and happiness and hugged him with new vigor.

"But let me get used to it at first so just call me Otou around the others, ok, ok how about we go get some breakfast" Inuyasha said chuckling slightly at the girls happiness he felt somewhat happy this warmth spread through heart, he then headed inside and sat down while she sat in his lap, everyone looked at them but Inuyasha ignored them.

After breakfast Kagome, Shippo and Kirara went out to play being mindful to be close so they won't be attacked, while Inuyasha kept his senses alert.

Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku sat down "hey Inuyasha?" asked Miroku as he looked at the hanyou Inuyasha grunted in response "umm...how come Kagome only likes you Shippo and Kirara? She doesn't seem very fond of us," Miroku said as he gestured to Sango and himself.

Inuyasha mentally snorted _"who would want to remember a lecher and scary slayer? Hmm...Let's see...not many" _he thought in stead it came out "how the hell should I know?" he said addressing to the houshi "well you talk to her all the time so we suspected you would know" "well I don't so there" Inuyasha replied in an end-of-discussion tone.

Sango decided to change the subject "so...Inuyasha what did Kagome ask you? She seemed a little anxious when she followed you outside before" asked Sango thinking of Kagome expression while she was making breakfast "yes she did seem quite nervous" added Miroku as he stroked his chin thinking back as well.

Inuyasha snorted "and why should I tell you" he said as he glared at the houshi "well I don't know...hmm because where your friends might be it and where also Kagome-sama's friends as well" stated Miroku "who ever said I was your friend, baka?" Inuyasha gruffly lied even though the houshi was a human they were friends.

Not like he was going to say that though, he'd rather give Sesshoumaru the Tetsuaiga, and was that going to happen?

Not.

Before the monk could dramatically enter his 2-cents on the matter, he noticed Inuyasha's posture and kept to himself.

Inuyasha then stiffened and sniffed the air _"speak of the devil"_ he thought ironically with sarcasm, h then stood up, ignoring Sango and Miroku's questioning stares all he said was "Sesshoumaru" and with that they all stood up.

**Sesshoumaru: **

"Sesshoumaru-sama, where are you going?" asked a small child at the age of ten she wore an orange and white checkered kimono with a green sash tied around her waist, she had dark brown hair half up and half down, she also had brown eye that sparkled with happiness and at this stage curiosity.

"I have to see my half brother Rin" Sesshoumaru stated in a cold voice that could send shivers down anyone's spines but the girl either ignored it or was immune to it.

Sesshoumaru had long silver hair that was dead strait and reached past his waist his face had some feminine beauty to it but that made him look more ethereal, his high cheek bones were adorned with two violet lines and his forehead held a crescent moon stating that he was royalty, he also had elfin ears which stated that he was a full youkai.

Sesshoumaru wore white Haori and hakamas his haori had a red pattern on the left shoulder, he also wore an armored black chest plate that split of to the side of his thighs, he wore a long yellow sash that was looped a few times and was cuffed in dark blue with patterns zigzagging here and there.

At his waist were to sword by the names of Tokijin made from the fangs of a troll demon (I think) named Goshinki, his other sword was given to him by his father it was called Tenseiga it was used to bring back the dead or heal, he also had to violet lines on his wrist.

Now your probably wondering why did I make sound like he had one arm, well that is why Sesshoumaru only had one arm he lost it in a battle with Inuyasha over the Tetsuaiga, now the most noticeable thing on Sesshoumaru was this fluffy boa thingy well I'm here to say that it is his tail (I don't know if this is true but it is now).

"Don't ask Sesshoumaru-sama stupid questions, you stupid girl" squawked a green impish looking demon "yes Jaken-sama" said the girl in a little shame, the demon known as Jaken wore a brown haori and lighter brown hikamas he was very short coming only to Rins waist he was green and had huge bulging yellow eyes with slits as pupils, he also wore a little black hat.

Sesshoumaru turned to the green youkai and kicked him to the ground "don't speak like that again" "yes Sesshoumaru-sama replied Jaken.

Inuyasha then sniffed the air to decipher his brothers' scents direction it seemed it went to a village "Rin stay here with Jaken I'll be back shortly" with that he walked off "Hai Sesshoumaru-sama" she replied and went to annoy Jaken and tell him what was going on.

Sesshoumaru walked through the forest he smelt a new scent it was that of the wench that was with Inuyasha but it smelt younger and more of one that would belong to a youkai or hanyou and it smelt on royal blood _"hmmm"_ he thought as he trudged through the forest.

Sesshoumaru ran through the village not in the mood to make a ruckus around the village he stood in the door way "Hello little brother long time no see" Sesshoumaru said with a smirk as he watched in satisfaction the anger that started coming of him.

123123123123123123213123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

Thankyou for reading my story please R&R please tell me how you think it was, I was a little disappointed in the lack of reviews on my last chapter since I didn't get many reviews, I told you that Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha don't bite.

Me::looks behind::

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha::glare::  
Me::gulp::

Me: Please R&R before my head is decapitated ::hides under table::

xXKillorbeKilledXx


	11. Enter Sesshoumaru

Not what she seems 

Thankyou for all the reviews I hope you enjoy this chapter and please tell me any ideas that you have Thankyou.

I would like to thank a couple of my reviewers, I was told that you are not to call your father Otou it had to have a 'san' at the end, I'm sorry if I have offended anything, my bad, I just thought to change it ummm, I have been told by some of my reviewers it is Chichi or Chichioya, but I don't know.

God I'm hopeless anyway I 'll fix that mistake thanks.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, or...or anyone else ::sob::

**Recap:**

"_Rin stay here with Jaken I'll be back shortly" with that he walked off "Hai Sesshoumaru-sama" she replied and went to annoy Jaken and tell him what was going on._

_Sesshoumaru walked through the forest he smelt a new scent it was that of the wench that was with Inuyasha but it smelt younger and more of one that would belong to a youkai or hanyou and it smelt on royal blood "hmmm" he thought as he trudged through the forest._

_Sesshoumaru ran through the village not in the mood to make a ruckus around the village he stood in the door way "Hello little brother long time no see" Sesshoumaru said with a smirk as he watched in satisfaction the anger that started coming of him._

**On with the story **

**Chapter 11: Enter Sesshoumaru**

"Did I say I wanted to see you, bastard?" Inuyasha growled, Sesshoumaru just stood there with his usual cold look on his face, Sesshoumaru scanned the room with his eyes "so Inuyasha where's your wench?" Sesshoumaru asked as he looked back at his brother.

Sesshoumaru saw the Tajiya and houshi's eyes widen a fraction but went to normal size, Inuyasha face was impassive "you don't need to know Sesshoumaru" Inuyasha stated

"Oh but I do, you see it seems her scent has changed and this Sesshoumaru needs to know what is what and who is who around the lands" the Tai-youkai explained as if he were talking to a child.

"Sesshoumaru...Kagome is not well at the moment...maybe next time you can see her" said Miroku thinking at the top of his head, Sesshoumaru stared emotionally at the Houshi, he then walked outside and sniffed "Where do you think you're going, bastard?" Sesshoumaru ignored his disgruntled half brother and looked towards a meadow.

Without anyone barely seeing he shot off like a bullet leaving everyone in dust "Bustard" Inuyasha snarled and went after his brother.

Sango and Miroku looked at each other and jogged off after them.

Sesshoumaru saw a young hanyou and the Kitsune kit he watched as the young girl sniffed and turned her head towards him, with wide eyes full of curiosity.

Sesshoumaru looked at her and walked up to her and grabbed her by the scruff of her clothing, which she yelped in surprise, "why do you smell like Inuyasha's wench?" Sesshoumaru asked the small hanyou in a cold monotone voice, though it held a bit curiosity.

The young hanyou looked at him with surprised wide eyes, she then sniffed him and looked towards Inuyasha, them back at the accusing youkai.

Inuyasha growled low in his throat in utter anger how the hell was he going to get her out of this, he watch as Sesshoumaru stare passively at Kagome waiting for he long awaited answer.

"Well you better answer me now" Sesshoumaru demanded with a bit of a growl, even for a youkai lord of the western lands it felt Kinda weird when you have a kid by the scruff and watches as the child just gawks at you, people were supposed to stare at him in fear not surprise _"how Ironic"_ he thought.

Kagome looked at her new Chichioya, he looked angry at this youkai, but why did the youkai smell like him, maybe they were related, but Inuyasha didn't seem to like him at all, she thought to better get put of this situation than gawk.

Miroku and Sango watched the exchange and how Sesshoumaru was holding the poor dangling girl, they looked at each other as if deciding weather to do something about it, they shook their heads at each other deciding to let the events role out and if something happened they would join with out a second thought.

Kagome then got an idea of how to get rid of this youkai, it was a herb Kagome had Kaede help with as a prank.

_Flashback: _

Kagome walked into the hut to find the elderly miko, the young hanyou found the Miko situated in he corner of the hut crushing herbs with a grinder and bowl, Kagome looked at the herb in her had and the at Kaede, she liked the Miko so she could trust her, Kagome sucked up some of her confidence and walked to Kaede.

"Ohayou-gozaimasu (good morning) Kaede obaasan can I ask you something?" asked Kagome in a timid voice, as she walked up to the elderly women "yes child, what is it ye need?" Kaede also asked as she smiled warmly at the nervous girl.

"Umm, I was wondering what does this herb do?" she asked as she showed it to Kaede, Kaede took it out of the girls hands and looked at Kagome "it's called black-sneezing-herb, it make people sneeze when crushed" replied Kaede and handed the herb back to Kagome who stared at in awe "arigato Kaede obaasan".

_End of flashback: _

Kagome mentally grinned and silently reached into the pocket apparently through her flashback Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had gotten into a very heated argument, though she was still dangling in the air, she crushed the herb in her hand holding her breath.

"_Stupid youkai"_ she thought, she coughed a little enough to get a little bit of the attention on her, she shoved her hand out and threw the crushed herb in the tai-youkai's face.

Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo and Sango watched in confusion as Sesshoumaru started to blink rapidly, everyone there watched as his eyes watered a bit and wondered what Kagome had done to the eye watering lord.

Sesshoumaru opened his mouth slightly and then closed it only to have it opened again he then let out a loud sneeze, they then watched as the 'poor thing' sniffled slightly trying to regain his composure, he then sneezed again, which kept coming on again and again.

Kagome was shaking in the air as he tried to control his sneezing and sniffling.

Keyword: Tried.

Kagome was giggling which Sesshoumaru heard and dropped her to the ground being the best he could do at the moment, when this was over he was going to kill that little runt once and for all.

Kagome then noticed a fluffy thing over his shoulder, which was slowly slipping from sneezes consuming him, she stood up and looked over to everyone else Miroku was laughing behind his hand, Sango was doubled over in laughter trying to be held, and her Chichioya laughing very hard that he nearly fell over.

Kagome then looked at the fluffy boa looking thing which she presented herself in knowing that it was Sesshoumaru's tail, she grabbed hold of it and sprinkled more of the stuff on it and took it off his shoulder she then skipped around him as he tried to figure out what she was doing while sneezing of course.

Kagome skipped around him and rapped the tail around his legs without him noticing she then used her ice breath she poised her hands out in front of herself and had them out parallel to each other she then blew which contain the coldness and the power of it she then let it go it swirled and froze one of his feet.

Sesshoumaru tried to take a swipe out of the young girl, but felt a little lightheaded and he seemed to not be able to move his foot, he realized to late that it was frozen and he crashed to the ground, he held his breath to try and stop the sneezes, but did it work?

Let's see.

"Achoo!"

Guess not.

Sesshoumaru growled through his sneezes as he pushed himself back up, he didn't get very far till he felt some wait on his back and being at his weak state on trying to breathe, he was pushed face first back into the ground.

Kagome hopped onto the lords back and looked at his hair that had fallen a little over his shoulders, _"pretty, like Chichioya's"_ she thought to herself, she then grabbed his hair and started to braid it, the hair was silky to the touch it was slightly angled from being jostled by the sneezes wracking the youkai's back.

Sesshoumaru tried to swipe the child off his back making his back arch, Kagome slid down a bit holding on to his hair for support, in doing so Sesshoumaru ended up getting his hair a little nicked by his own claws.

Inuyasha, Sango, Shippo and Miroku couldn't breathe this was so good, great blackmail they were finding it very hard to breathe as each moment passed by.

Kagome looked at the Tai-youkai's hair with a frown "you Bake why did you go and do that for?" with that said she bopped him on the head and hopped of his back, seeing the lord had any dignity left to pick up.

And did he.

Well...

At the moment.

Ha! No!

Kagome almost felt sorry for him.

Keyword: Almost.

She looked in her hand and there was a little left, she then walked over and out some on his tail and walked over to her laughing Chichioya, she was happy that she could make him laugh she than watched the youkai, get up clumsily and stalk/wobbled off still sneezing.

Kagome let a giggle out at the wobbled strides he was taking until he was out of sight.

After a while the group stopped laughing and praised Kagome, all she did was blush in return, they made their way back to Kaede's hut and told her about Kagome had kept silent but know one really noticed, that is to say almost.

Everyone had decided that they would go to sleep earlier from all the excitement they had today, Kagome waited till she believed everyone was asleep and walked out of the hut.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome walked out of the _hut "now where is she off to?"_ he thought to himself and got up and followed her into the near forest.

He sniffed around for her scent it smelt different like a human, his eyes widened in realization he jumped up the tree and found a crying little girl in the tree and she was now a human "Kagome..." he whispered.

Startled out of her thoughts, she looked up to see her Chichioya and looked away, thinking that he wouldn't want her now, with her being human.

"Kagome why are you up in a tree, especially when your a human at the moment?" Inuyasha asked softly to the girl, he had a hunch on the reason and was a little worried of the thought.

"Because I'm a human, I'm useless when I am" she replied looking at herself in disgust, Inuyasha sighed and picked her up ad found a branch and rested her on his lap "and why would I think that?" he asked "well..."

12312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312

Wonder what Kagome's trying to say? Hmmm? Find out next time on not what she seems.

Me: okay I sound like a host at the end of a movie or series. LOL

Sesshoumaru: Why is this Sesshoumaru so humiliated::gives me death glare::

Me: Well you see I figured that I needed more humor and you wanted to be in the story so...

Sesshoumaru: Grrrr...Die

Me::gulp:: Sesshy...I mean Sesshoumaru-sama. I promise you will be back and you will not be humiliated promise ::puppy dog eyes::

Sesshoumaru: Fine but it better be good

Me: Yay Thankyou ::hugs Sesshoumaru::

Sesshoumaru: I suggest you get of my person now

Me: yes...yes of course hehehehe...

Sesshoumaru: Review humans

Me: umm he didn't mean to be rude ::looks at Sesshy::

Sesshoumaru::glare::  
Or not anyway please review and if there are any Ideas you have or you need help I always open

Bye

xXKillorbeKilledXx


	12. Some of the past

Not what she seems 

Thankyou for reviewing my chapter's peoples it means a lot I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, I didn't mean to take away Sesshoumaru-sama's pride, but all wells.

Also I'm sorry for the longer time than needed update, I've just been so lazy, I promise to update quicker if asked.

Now this chapter is a little sad I believe but you all can take it, you are all tough, once again Thankyou and enjoy the chapter.

**Recap:**

_Kagome waited till she believed everyone was asleep and walked out of the hut._

_Inuyasha watched as Kagome walked out of the hut "now where is she off to?" he thought to himself and got up and followed her into the near forest._

_He sniffed around for her scent it smelt different like a human, his eyes widened in realization he jumped up the tree and found a crying little girl in the tree and she was now a human "Kagome..." he whispered._

_Startled out of her thoughts, she looked up to see her Chichioya and looked away, thinking that he wouldn't want her now, with her being human._

"_Kagome why are you up in a tree, especially when your a human at the moment?" Inuyasha asked softly to the girl, he had a hunch on the reason and was a little worried of the thought._

"_Because I'm a human, I'm useless when I am" she replied looking at herself in disgust, Inuyasha sighed and picked her up and found a branch and rested her on his lap "and why would I think that?" he asked "well..."_

Disclaimer: I do not own **anything **on the anime Inuyasha or any other for that matter ::sigh::****

Now to the story Chapter 12: Some of the past 

"Well after Otou-san died, Okaasan got very lonely and after a long time, she started inviting this man over, Okaasan seemed to be a little happier, but not fully, he was nice but when I came back from my Katai obaasan's house one day-...

Kagome never got to finish her story when a hive was thrown at them and a bunch of demon insects flew out.

"AH!" Kagome yelped as she held on to Inuyasha for support since she was in her human form, "kuso" Inuyasha cursed as he grabbed Kagome and leapt to the ground and went in to a protective stance in front of the young girl ready to attack.

Kagome watched as the insects then flew up towards the sky "Chi-..." "Naraku get yourself out here now!" demanded Inuyasha as he watched the forest around them, Kagome looked to the left the and to the right looking for anything, what she saw made her shudder.

Two red malicious eyes were staring at her from the spot that she stood, they stared at her intensely, and she almost shrieked when the red eyes blinked, you could just see the glee in his eyes when he made her jump, all of a sudden a noise from above her caught her attention Inuyasha also looked up to the noise obviously not seeing the eyes that she had seen.

They looked up to find a human figure with some sort of cloak come and lunge at them Inuyasha quickly dodged it with Kagome in his arms, he placed Kagome behind him and stood protectively in front of her as he watched out for Naraku.

"What do you want bastard?" Inuyasha snarled in the direction of Naraku "hmm...wouldn't you like to know" with that sentence he looked at Kagome, she realized that it was the same ones in the bush, she tried to move to get away from those eyes, but she found that she couldn't move.

Not one bit.

Kagome looked up at her Chichioya, and found him yelling at this 'Naraku' person, she then felt something warm and wet go down her back, though she still couldn't move, she saw Inuyasha all of a sudden look down at her, panic clearly stated in his eyes.

The last thing she saw were red eyes practically smirking down at her.

Then everything went black.

Along with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha glared at Naraku "what do you mean by 'wouldn't you like to know' what is your purpose here besides losing to me Inuyasha smirked at his remark, he then looked to where Naraku's face (covered by the mask that he wears) was and realized that Naraku's eyes were directed at Kagome.

Inuyasha realized that Kagome hadn't covered herself behind him properly as he noticed Naraku stare intently at her, Inuyasha then smelt blood, Inuyasha's eyes widened.

Kagome's blood.

Inuyasha turned sharply to look at Kagome and noticed that her gaze was at Naraku's and glaze over, as if she couldn't see anything, he also noticed that she wasn't moving at all...not even her chest...to breathe.

Inuyasha quickly bent down to her level "Kagome...Kagome are you alright? Can you hear me? KAGOME!" he was panicking now, she wasn't responding, he turned to Naraku to see that he was smirking at Kagome, "Bastard what have you done to her?" Inuyasha shouted at the baboon in front of him, Naraku merely smirked and left with out of sight, he just disappeared.

Inuyasha didn't have time to ponder however as he saw Kagome start to collapse behind him, he quickly caught, he then felt a sticky substance known as Kagome's blood run down his fingers.

Inuyasha removed his hands from her back to keep away from her wounds, he picked her up bridal style and started running off to Kaede's village, as he ran he failed to notice with all of his worry that, the young girl had started to sweat.

Inuyasha ran into the hut without much trouble and noticed that everyone seemed to be asleep "EVERYONE WAKE UP NOW!!!" Inuyasha bellowed on top of his lungs, he didn't care if he woke up the entire village Kagome needed help and by hell he would make sure he got and got the help at this very moment.

Everyone woke up with a start, at the unsuspected shout that echoed through practically the entire village, they all looked to see a frantic Inuyasha and a pale limp for of Kagome in which looked like her human form.

"Kaede-baba wake up now" The startled old Miko stumbled into all of the racket "what is going on?" she asked in a stern, she then looked at Inuyasha then to his arms which held a young girl, obviously Kagome.

Inuyasha and everyone watched as the Kaede and Sango rushed around to find all the stuff they would need, Sango placed a futon on the ground, Inuyasha put Kagome on to the futon but held on to her hand, which relieved him a little since he could now feel her pulse in her wrist.

"What happened Inuyasha?" asked a worried yet calm Miroku as he watched Sango and Kaede zoom around the room for the water and herbs etc. To say at the least it was quite comical but this was no laughing matter.

Not at all.

"We were in the forest and as you see Kagome didn't want anyone to see that she was human tonight, and we were talking when all of Naraku's Saimyoshou flew put everywhere and we were attacked by Naraku, he said something that made no sense what so ever and looked at Kagome and all of a sudden she was bleeding and wasn't moving an inch".

Inuyasha explained everything that he could as he watched worriedly as Kaede and Sango tended to the little girl, and the problem that he was having was eating him away every second all of this took.

He couldn't help.

That was verdict on Inuyasha.

He couldn't do anything and he was very pissed off at that, while Inuyasha was in his inner turmoil, he hadn't realized Kaede and Sango looked up with a grim and panicky faces, when they noticed that he was deep on thought they called him over.

"Inuyasha, Kagome has been poisoned and what ever it is of the poison I can not treat, for her to live you will have to tale her to her time" said the old Miko.

Inuyasha nodded and was about to leave the door of the hut when Sango's urgent voice told him to quicken his pace since Kagome didn't have a lot of time, with that he raced to the well through his forest, in the distance he could see the well up ahead.

He didn't want her to go back to her own time but he knew this was urgent, and she had to, he was scared that she would like it better there and would stay there with her Mrs. Higurashi.

Or that Mrs. Higurashi wouldn't allow Kagome to be near him at all, the thought of that hurt his heart but he pushed the feeling back as he looked down the well.

Inuyasha looked down into the swirls of darkness and felt uneasy about all of this, at time like this he wished Kagome so much was back to normal and could comfort him in situations like this.

But Inuyasha knew that wasn't going to happen any time soon until he got the cure and killed the person or thing that cursed his Kagome.

"_At least she will be all right"_ he thought and with that he leapt into the well and watched all of the blue and purple swirls surrounded them, he hugged Kagome protectively to his chest and leapt put the well as soon as his feet touched the bottom of the wee when he had made it to Kagome's time.

And with that momentum he ran into the house sniffing out Mrs. Higurashi's scent.

He found her in the laundry folding some clothes, "Help" Inuyasha called out to her she spun around came face to face with a scared Inuyasha she looked down and saw a little girl in his arms, but not just any girl, it was Kagome, "oh god what happened" she thought she then realized how pale she was, she looked at Inuyasha "poisoned" was all he said for her to get the message.

"Hospital" she cried "Inuyasha go to the car, quickly" that was all that was said as Inuyasha left with dust behind him, Mrs. Higurashi grabbed her keys and zoomed out the door after him.

With that she got in the car and drove Inuyasha and her little girl to the hospital praying for the worst not to happen.

1231231231231231231231231231231213123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

Well sorry for the long wait, hmmm I wonder what will happen now?

Kagome: What's wrong with me?

Me: Well you'll have to wait and see ::smiles mischievously::

Kagome::gulp:: ok

Me: good

Sesshoumaru: when shall I be back

Me: All in good time Sesshy

Sesshoumaru :: about to butt in::

Inuyasha::cuts Sesshoumaru off:: what the hell are you doing back here?

Kagome and me: Guys?

Sesshy and Inu: Grrrr...

Kagome and me: Helllooooo?

(Falls to death ears and growls)

Kagome: I give up

Me: anyway please review ::puppy dog eyes::

Kagome: yeah please review, right guys?

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha: Grrrr...whatever...Grrrrr

I think that's a yes, until next time

Bye-bye

xXKillorbeKilledXx


	13. Hospital

Not what she seems 

Thankyou for all your reviews, please I would like more and the faster the chapters may come.

Anyway I hope you liked my last chapter, because to be honest I thought it kinda sucked, all well.

I you have any ideas please tell me, and I hope you like this chapter, Thankyou.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Co. Blah, blah, blah, etc, etc, etc, why do I even bother ::sigh::

**Recap:**

_And with that momentum he ran into the house sniffing out Mrs. Higurashi's scent._

_He found her in the laundry folding some clothes, "Help" Inuyasha called out to her she spun around came face to face with a scared Inuyasha she looked down and saw a little girl in his arms, but not just any girl, it was Kagome, "oh god what happened" she thought she then realized how pale she was, she looked at Inuyasha "poisoned" was all he said for her to get the message._

"_Hospital" she cried "Inuyasha go to the car, quickly" that was all that was said as Inuyasha left with dust behind him, Mrs. Higurashi grabbed her keys and zoomed out the door after him. _

_With that she got in the car and drove Inuyasha and her little girl to the hospital praying for the worst not to happen._

Back to the story Chapter 13: Hospital 

Mrs. Higurashi swerved through the cars in the street, Inuyasha hung on to Kagome and the door for dear life, he swore if he was a cat and had all of those nine lives, they would have been flown out of the window by now.

Inuyasha also noted in all this panic and mayhem that, Mrs. Higurashi, almost hit seven cars, three pedestrians and a cat, which escaped by an inch of its tail.

Poor kitty.

After a hectic drive a panicked Mrs. Higurashi and a pale Inuyasha holding onto an even paler Kagome also leapt out.

Mrs. Higurashi, ran to the head office, holding Inuyasha's hand as Inuyasha flailed off in the wind behind, she stopped at the head office and asked for immediate help on her daughter (and for those wondering Kagome is human, it's night time, and Inuyasha has a cap on which they managed to get before they left).

Three nurses came and went to collect Kagome, but Inuyasha growled a warning at them, they stood there a little hesitant on what to do, after all it ain't every day that you get growled at, by a guy with silver hair and abnormally golden eyes now is it.

"Inuyasha they can help Kagome, you have to give her to them" demanded Mrs. Higurashi, in a stern yet gentle tone, Inuyasha eyed the nurses and reluctantly gave them the child, as soon as that happened they rushed to a stretcher and placed Kagome on their.

Two doctors then came, and urged the nurses to go to a room for emergency, Inuyasha and Mrs. Higurashi followed close behind, as they were about to walk in one of the nurses said that they must stay out here, away from the Kagome Inuyasha was about to protest, but Mrs. Higurashi said that it was fine and dragged Inuyasha to the waiting room.

Four restless hours later, fifty magazines, and of boredom, one of the hospitals doctors, came out of the emergency room, Immediately Inuyasha noticed that he was one of the doctors helping Kagome, and stood up with Mrs. Higurashi.

The doctor came over "Mrs. Higurashi I presume?" "Yes, how is my daughter?" The doctor pulled out, grabbed a folder and flipped a page over "well, she is very lucky to live, she had a poison in her blood stream but we managed to remove it before it was spread further, if there was any left it would do her no harm though" the doctor said as he then looked at Inuyasha with a strange look on his face.

Inuyasha had his hand over his nose and was looking a little light headed and also with his youkai traits it actually looked quite funny.

"I would like to ask some questions of how she got the poison, if that is not a problem?" "Ok that is fine" the doctor glanced at Inuyasha "are you alright sir?" Inuyasha just nodded the doctor asked for Mrs. Higurashi, soon and left.

Mrs. Higurashi looked at Inuyasha "are you alright dear? What's wrong?" Inuyasha looked at her and said through his hand that was over his nose and mouth "this place smells of death and medicine and all this other stuff that I can't decipher, it's all so strong and making me dizzy" he said.

Mrs. Higurashi nodded, and was about to leave and then remembered "oh Inuyasha I think you can see Kagome now, If y-..." but the sentence was left on dead ears as the hanyou was already gone, and into the ward on which Kagome was inhabiting, she shrugged and followed the doctors path.

**Sengoku jidai:**

"Miroku where is Inuyasha and Kagome?" asked Sango who was now serving dinner, "I don't know, I believe they would not be to far "ok if your sure" Sango bent over and gave Shippo some of the stew she made.

"_Control, control, must control...Ahhh no touchy down don't, I can already feel the pain bad, bad hand, down...NOOOOO!!! So soft, and squishy..." _(to much info) "Miroku if you don't get it off I'll shall bite it off" growled Sango with her left eyebrow twitching "but Sango I was just getting a bug off you" the Houshi said innocently.

SLAP!

"Bug my ass" she went to grab her Hiraikotsu, "exactly it was on your-..." The poor Houshi never finished his words as he was knocked out "baka" Sango muttered as she sat down and resume eating her dinner.

Shippo shook his head "will they ever grow up Kirara?" the kit asked the neko "Meow" was the answer and the shake of an head "thought so" replied the kit and ate his stew, watching the swirled eyed twitching Houshi as drool came out of his mouth.

Twitch...twitch twitch...

**Modern era:**

Inuyasha rushed into the room and immediately ran to Kagome's side, she was lying on a pure white bed spread which looked like it was recently changed, there was a few needles things as Mrs. Higurashi had called them in her arms, and a beeping machine, she also had a mask on and lot's more.

Inuyasha wanted to rip that thing off her face so she could breathe but he could see her breathing so relaxed a bit, he grabbed a chair from the other side of the room and sat down, he watched her breathe.

He thought it was a miracle at least now he can see proof of her breaths _"I swear I nearly had a heart attack when she wasn't breathing"_ Inuyasha thought as he moved the bangs away from her face.

Inuyasha grabbed her hand in his and let his thoughts wander.

'_What now Kagome is a child I mean don't get me wrong I like her like this but I missed my older Kagome. What! My Kagome! When has she ever been mine?! _**Ever since you fell in love with her!** Stated a voice, _What...who are you?_ **I am your conscience...**_Oh, What are you talking about I don't l-love Kagome! _**You do, you proved it in your stutter! **_Humph, how would you know anyway...if I did love her I mean? _**Well let's see 1) I'm your conscience 2) everyone knows that you love her 3) you do! **_She wouldn't like me anyway... _**Aha you do love her, and of course she does! **_I never said I did, and what do you mean of course she does, why would she love a hanyou like me? _**You'll see and you love her, it's the solid truth you love Kagome Higurashi bye bye now...**

"I love Kagome Higurashi" Inuyasha said out loud to himself, he then smiled _'I like the sound of that'_ he thought, "I promise to get you back to normal My Kagome" he vowed and then returned his attention back to the sleeping figure, eventually sleep tugged at him and he fell asleep still holding Kagome's hand.

Mrs. Higurashi made it to the office that she got directions to, she saw the door and knocked and entered at the "come in".

"Hello? Doctor?" "Please come in" she nodded and entered, the doctor wore a white coat with a blue under shirt, and dark blue tie, he wore spectacles that were mid-length down his nose, and wore stethoscopes around his neck.

Mrs. Higurashi sat down in the seat in front of his desk, he got a pad out of a draw in his desk and set up.

"Ok I'm just going to ask some questions ok?" Mrs. Higurashi nodded still very worried about her daughter.

"Now, how is it that she got attacked and poisoned?"

"Someone stabbed her and I think they had poison on their knife?" she lied, but he didn't need to know that now did he.

"Did you see who the attacker was?"

"No, I'm sorry I wasn't there at the exact time and when I came he was already running"

"Would there be any reason for anyone to came after your daughter?"

She looked at him as if he was insane "she's five who would come after her?"

"Who knows, have you been in any other situations such as this one?"

"No, of course not"

"The man out there, would he have something to do with this and what relationship, is he to you?"

Mrs. Higurashi looked appalled "He would never do anything like that and his a close friend of the family, and works for my father"

"Ok that would be all"

Mrs. Higurashi nodded and left the office and closed the door "Baka..." she muttered and left to find her daughter and Inuyasha.

**Sengoku Jidai:**

**Morning**

"Sango do you think Miroku will wake up?" asked a concerned kit as he poked Miroku.

"Don't worry Shippo-chan he wi-...HENTAI!!!

SLAP!

BANG!

BOOM!

. twitch...twitch twitch...twitch...

"Poor Miroku" sighed Shippo as he left the hut to play with Kirara.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Thankyou please review, poor Kagome what will happen next?

Inuyasha: Review

Kagome: Review

Sesshoumaru: Review

Miroku: Review

Sango: Review

Shippo: Review

Kirara: meow (review)

Kouga: Review

Me: jeez...talk about strait to the point please review ::puppy dog eyes::

Bye- bye

xXKillorbeKilledXx


	14. Kagome's recovery

**Not what she seems**

Thankyou for your reviews, please keep the work up, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, I think Miroku twitched a little much bit I couldn't help it LOL.

If you have any ideas they are welcome, and I hope you enjoy this chapter Thankyou and please R&R.

Disclaimer: Nope not gonna bother ::sigh::

Different stages in the recap peoples.

_**Recap:**_

_Sengoku Jidai:_

"_Sango do you think Miroku will wake up?" asked a concerned kit as he poked Miroku._

"_Don't worry Shippo-chan he wi-...HENTAI!!! _

_SLAP!_

_BANG!_

_BOOM!_

_. twitch...twitch twitch...twitch..._

"_Poor Miroku" sighed Shippo as he left the hut to play with Kirara._

_Inuyasha and Kagome:_

"_I love Kagome Higurashi" Inuyasha said out loud to himself, he then smiled 'I like the sound of that' he thought, "I promise to get you back to normal My Kagome" he vowed and then returned his attention back to the sleeping figure, eventually sleep tugged at him and he fell asleep still holding Kagome's hand._

_Mrs. Higurashi and the doctor:_

_Mrs. Higurashi looked appalled "He would never do anything like that and his a close friend of the family, and works for my father"_

"_Ok that would be all"_

_Mrs. Higurashi nodded and left the office and closed the door "Baka..." she muttered and left to find her daughter and Inuyasha._

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Back to the story Chapter 14: Kagome's recovery 

Mrs. Higurashi went to Kagome's room to check up on her and Inuyasha, she stepped to the door and opened it slightly to peek in, what she saw almost made her squeal at the Kawaiiness of it all.

Inuyasha and Kagome were both sleeping, Inuyasha was holding on to Kagome's hand while the other one was wrapped around her, with his face buried in the girls stomach, while Kagome's head was resting in between the older hanyou's ears. (Just so you know Kagome is still human, and it's still nighttime)

Mrs. Higurashi smiled to herself, and then frowned at a thought, now that Kagome was young again, at the age she is at she should be a hanyou, though tonight's the night that she turns human so she didn't know, but did Inuyasha know the truth, what was going on, and how was Kagome a child anyway.

Mrs. Higurashi sighed to herself, she would have to get the answers when Inuyasha woke up, and she closed the door and left the room to get some food and a cup of coffee.

Inuyasha stirred from his sleep, he opened his eyes but couldn't see much except fabric of some cloth, he blinked a couple of times then sat up, he rubbed his eyes a little as he yawned, he was so tired from the days events and the past ones they seemed to all have came back on him.

Inuyasha looked down at the sleeping girl, she looked better than she had, he smiled at the sight of her she looked so...adorable.

Inuyasha looked at the clock and remembered when Kagome had taught him how to tell the time on the clocks, he made it as if wasn't listening though he was paying good enough attention, he liked it when she would teach him things, though he won't ever admit that.

It was 4:30 am in the morning, he sighed and leaned back into his caned chair and relaxed, which was something he couldn't easily do in Sengoku Jidai, Inuyasha looked over at Kagome _"please get better"_ he thought as he watched her breathing patterns.

Mrs. Higurashi entered the room with a tray of food, cup of coffee and a bottle of water, she walked in to see Inuyasha deep in thought, so deep that he hadn't noticed her enter the room yet.

Mrs. Higurashi walked over and sat in the chair on the other side of Kagome's bed opposite Inuyasha, Inuyasha looked up once he was out of his daze once he caught site on her he jumped.

"Sorry dear you were in deep thought I didn't want to interrupt you" Mrs. Higurashi said as she smiled warmly at him, Inuyasha scratched the back of his head sheepishly "uh no problem" he then directed his thoughts to Kagome "will she be alright?" he asked "yes she will come around tomorrow".

Mrs. Higurashi sighed, this was so nerve racking "Inuyasha...what happened to my daughter? Why is she a child again?" she asked, Inuyasha took a deep breath and racked his brain for an answer "Kagome and I were attacked by Naraku, and I couldn't help her on time and she was stabbed in the shoulder by one of his tentacles they held a curse poison stuff in them and she turned into a child" Inuyasha explained, he then asked the questions.

"Was Kagome a hanyou like me at her age now?" he asked wandering the answer, Mrs. Higurashi looked startled for a moment then sighed "yes, she's a black Inu-hanyou as you may know, she was and always has been, my father had put a spell on her to make look and smell human, which is why he now has no powers because of the spell".

Mrs. Higurashi took a deep breath and waited for Inuyasha's reaction to her words, it was quite comical in her words at the emotions that ran across his face especially the shock on it she almost laughed.

Mrs. Higurashi turned slightly serious again "also Inuyasha, Kagome was saying to me that she was a recairnation of a women called Kikyo, is this true?" she looked at him he looked nervous but nodded she continued on "well it is not true" Inuyasha looked dumbfounded "you see Kagome was actually born in your era, probably not to long after you were born, care for me to explain?"

Inuyasha was shocked 1) Kagome's grandfather had powers once, 2) she really was a hanyou that young like himself and it wasn't because of a curse, 3) she was born in his era 4) she wasn't Kikyo's recairnation 5) there was more.

Inuyasha simply nodded which Mrs. Higurashi took as a yes to continue "well you see, many years ago when I was around Kagome's age, though older, I fell through the bone eaters well, not long after I was there I was attacked by a youkai, cheetah one I believe, I was saved by a Lord, his name was...

Mrs. Higurashi wasn't able to finish her sentence when they heard Kagome groan, Inuyasha was instantly at her side helping her sit up, Kagome opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times, she looked at Mrs. Higurashi "Okasan?" she asked timidly as she hugged Inuyasha.

Mrs. Higurashi nodded, Kagome squealed and crawled in to her Okasan's lap and hugged her, "hello Kagome how are you feeling?" she asked her daughter as she placed her back on the bed.

"Much better but I'm still a little tired" with that she hopped on to Inuyasha's lap and curled into a ball and fell asleep, as they watched.

It was a while later till Inuyasha realized Mrs. Higurashi hadn't finished her sentence "uh...what were you saying before Kagome woke up?" he asked Mrs. Higurashi looked up "oh yes, sorry about that".

"Well I met a Lord his name was Sagura Hiro, he was kind yet stern, he saved me and we ended up going back to his kingdom and we got to know each other, I learned about his clan and the ones after him and he learned how I went through the well and that I belong in the future, and we headed off from there".

Inuyasha was astounded " so does Kagome know that she is a hanyou?" he asked wandering if he wanted the answer to the question.

"Yes she does, but she doesn't know that she is from Sengoku Jidai, of that she isn't this Kikyo persons recairnation" Mrs. Higurashi replied as she looked at her daughter, while she was sleeping peacefully without a care in the world.

Inuyasha was shocked _"Kagome knew she was a hanyou, how come she never said anything?"_ Inuyasha felt a little hurt that she never told him, Inuyasha swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Why didn't she ever tell me about her being a hanyou?" he asked timidly waiting for an answer.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

I hope you enjoyed the chapter and learned a bit, as you can see I made a little bit of a twist in the story, if your confused with something please ask me, I won't bite your head off.

Inuyasha: wow, I am not the only hanyou

Kagome: yea, what of it

Inuyasha: nothing I haven't really seen any others beside Jiengi

Kagome: true true

Sesshoumaru: when shall my entrance come back

Me: all in due time

Miroku: I was totally left out :;whine::

Sango: for once I agree with the hentai

Miroku: What do you mean for once?

Sango: I mean exactly what I said

Miroku: humph, who said I was a hentai?

Inuyasha::stare::

Kagome::stare::

Sesshoumaru::stare::

Sango::stare::

Me::stare::

Miroku: WHAT?

Me: ok...anyway please review

See you next time

Bye-bye

xXKillorbeKilledXx


	15. Relization and relaxation

Not what she seems 

Thankyou for your reviews, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter with the twist, the story will get better and better I hope for you all.

If you have any Ideas please tell me, it ain't bad, anything to my faithful reviewers liking. LOL

I hope you enjoy the following chapter and please R&R.

Oh also at the end I shall have a vocab thingy at the bottom I'm so stupid for not doing that in the first place ::slaps forehead::

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

_**Recap:**_

"_Yes she does, but she doesn't know that she is from Sengoku Jidai, of that she isn't this Kikyo persons recairnation" Mrs. Higurashi replied as she looked at her daughter, while she was sleeping peacefully without a care in the world._

_Inuyasha was shocked "Kagome knew she was a hanyou, how come she never said anything?" Inuyasha felt a little hurt that she never told him, Inuyasha swallowed the lump in his throat._

"_Why didn't she ever tell me about her being a hanyou?" he asked timidly waiting for an answer._

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Disclaimer: I own know one from the series Inuyasha, but I do own so far my character Hiro, that is all ::sigh::

"Blah"...normal talking

"Blah"...Inner self "Blah"...Inuyasha's youkai self Back to the story Chapter 15: Realization and relaxation 

Mrs. Higurashi looked surprised at the question, just now noticing the twinges on hurt in his eyes knowing that Kagome had said nothing to him about her being a hanyou just like him.

Mrs. Higurashi sighed "to be honest Inuyasha, that I do not know, I believe it was because she was scared" she said, Inuyasha looked up at her quizzically, she noticed the look and shrugged.

"I'm sorry I do not know why, she seems to keep all her emotions in her lately, and why is that I also do not know" the older woman stated with a sigh, looking at her daughter.

Inuyasha knew the answer to that, it would have been from all the times he hurt her going to see Kikyo, he only realized this when he found his love for Kagome, and for that he felt utterly stupid, for the one he loved the most he hurt the most.

Quite ironic actually.

He began to wander as he smoothed her hair out _"does she have feelings for me...it's possible...I may just have a good chance after all"_ he smiled at the thought.

Inuyasha then thought of something "umm...what time is it" Mrs. Higurashi looked confused at first, but her eyes widened in realization, she looked at her watch and then to the clock on the hospital wall, "it's 5:23...she will go into her hanyou form in about seven minutes" she said slightly panicky.

Inuyasha looked at her, what was the big deal, then he mentally slapped himself, _"there ain't no youkai here you baka! _**What's this, the great Inuyasha calling himself a baka, amazing! **_Oh Kami, what are you doing back here, I thought I got rid of you? _**Yes Inuyasha but don't you see I am you...well part of you, you can't get rid of me! **_WHAT! _**HAH! You should have seen your face HAHAHAHAHA! **_Shut up...stupid annoying consciences! _**HA-...what was that, that you just mumbled...Grrrrrrrrrr! **_Who me? Oh nothing at all! _**You better hope so, well umm...I think your being spoken to so bye-bye! **

Inuyasha woke up out of his daydream from talking to himself he looked at Mrs. Higurashi who had an impatient look on her face with a hint of worry "Huh?" was the intelligent answer that Mrs. Higurashi was supplied with (author smacks forehead, Baka)

Mrs. Higurashi sighed "Inuyasha we can't let the doctors see Kagome in her Hanyou form, we have to get her out of here, OK?" she asked slowly making sure he got her words, the Hanyou in question growled at her softly "alright, where to?" Mrs. Higurashi's mind went blank for a moment "How are we going to get put of here without being seen?" she asked more to herself than Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked around the room, until he spotted the window "How about the window, I could jump out of there?" Inuyasha asked, Mrs. Higurashi looked at him with uncertainty "alright I just walk out, they won't know anything, you can jump out with Kagome, just becareful and don't move away from the spot you landed unless your seen, then go to the car and wait for me ok" "ok" with that Inuyasha jumped out of the window with Kagome cradled in his arms.

Mrs. Higurashi watched then go down, she then turned and walked to the door and left the building to see Inuyasha waiting by the car.

There wasn't many people around so they weren't seen by anyone, Inuyasha was glad that they were leaving the place it smelt of sickness, death and medicine, it was getting a bit sickening for him to be in there, he was surprised he hadn't past out yet.

Mrs. Higurashi opened the car door for Inuyasha and herself and hopped on the car, Inuyasha was a little worried that she was going to go crazy driver mode again and held onto the door incase, but when he found that she was driving and a good pace he calmed down and looked at Kagome who was nestled in his arms.

He looked at the front of the car at the dashboard, to the digitized clock, it read 5:27, in three minutes Kagome would be her Hanyou self again and they would be beck at her home, where they could maybe relax from all this stress.

They made to the shrine and went in the house, Souta was at a friend's house sleeping over and Mrs. Higurashi's father was visiting one of his friends on the hospital, his friend had broken his leg because he fell down the stairs.

Inuyasha and Mrs. Higurashi sat on the couches in the living room and watched as Kagome started to pulsate, she shook in pain and but her lip as she whimpered and buried her head in Inuyasha's stomach.

Mrs. Higurashi was getting panicky; she didn't remember this pain happening any other time when she was younger.

Kagome woke up with tears in her eyes "Inuyasah...it hurts" she said as she sobbed lightly, Inuyasha hugged her closer "Shhh...I know, I know, it will stop soon...Shhh" he cooed in her ear as he rubbed her back.

Kagome's sobs turned to sniffles, which turned to hiccups Inuyasha soothed her to sleep, she finally went to sleep as she clung on to Inuyasha like he was her life line as she snuggled close to his chest.

Mrs. Higurashi watched all of the exchange with a smile "That was so...Kawaii" she said in a whisper, Inuyasha just smiled.

Mrs. Higurashi then frowned "Why did hurt when she transformed back to her Hanyou state?" she asked as she looked at her baby girl Inuyasha sighed "When your younger and a Hanyou, when you revert back it hurt, because they're so young they're not used to the power, usually by Kagome's age now they should be just getting out of it, but because she hasn't been in her Hanyou form for a long time, and is under a curse it will take longer" he explained.

"Does it hurt you?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, Inuyasha shook his head "No, when your older you get used to it and you feel no pain of it" Mrs. Higurashi nodded "I see" they both sat in a comfortable silence.

Inuyasha had a question that was nagging at him so he decided to ask "umm...after we have a rest and stay here for a while will it be alright if Kagome and I can go back to Sengoku Jidai, I understand if you stay no, but..."

Mrs. Higurashi thought for a moment she didn't want Kagome to be hurt but Inuyasha has taken care of Kagome when she was older, and looking from how he had just handled Kagome she was impressed.

Inuyasha waited patiently, HAH more like anxiety he really wanted Kagome to come back with him, Mrs. Higurashi looked up and smiled "yes, she can go with you, you have handled her well, I trust you will take good care of her" Inuyasha sighed with relief, with that Mrs. Higurashi went to bed and Inuyasha slept on the couch with Kagome.

**_Morning: _**

Kagome woke up to find herself on Inuyasha's lap, she smiled and looked up at him, she then remembered her dream and frowned, who was that lady?

Kagome sat on the couch next to Inuyasha and thought about her dream, there was Inuyasha running with villagers and fire, he had a jewel in his hand it looked like the shikon pieces they had been collecting, he was running past a tree and a lady with an arrow shot him, and he died and dropped the jewel and the lady died after him.

Kagome couldn't understand her dream it was like she was supposed to remember it or something it kept nagging at the back of her head, she sighed and decided to ask her Chichioya later.

**_Morning in Sengoku Jidai:_**

Miroku woke up and looked around the hut Sango was asleep on the hut floor with her Hiraikotsu, while Kirara and Shippo were curled up together, and Kaede was sleeping on the futon, there was no sign of Inuyasha or Kagome.

Miroku lay back down and started drifting off to sleep again _'I wander where Inuyasha and Kagome?'_ and with that he drifted off to sleep.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Hello again peoples, just those who don't know when Kagome was dreaming it was when Inuyasha stole the jewel and Kikyo sealed him up on Goshinboku, if you have any idea or questions do tell, more will be explained on later chapters.

Thankyou for all the reviews on my last chapter, I was so happy I LOVE YOU ALL

Me: PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE R&R

Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Shippo, and Kirara: As you can see to day people she is begging, and will eventually drive us insane please R&R for our sake Thankyou

Me: OI I ain't that bad

Everyone: O.o yes you are

Me: humph

Please review just press the purple button ::puppy dog eyes::

xXKillorbeKilledXx


	16. Questions and reactions

Not what she seems 

Thankyou everyone for your reviews, Wow 100 reviews I'm impressed::pats self on the back:: I'm glad everyone is enjoying my story, keep the reviews rolling in.

If anyone needs any questions answered or whatnot feel free to ask.

Also for anyone that would like to know, I have started another story, but I probably won't put it put till near the end of this story, but be ready.

Also sorry about the wait on this chapter, Fanfiction decided not to work when I wanted it out.

_**Recap:**_

_**Morning: **_

_Kagome woke up to find herself on Inuyasha's lap, she smiled and looked up at him, she then remembered her dream and frowned, who was that lady?_

_Kagome sat on the couch next to Inuyasha and thought about her dream, there was Inuyasha running with villagers and fire, he had a jewel in his hand it looked like the shikon pieces they had been collecting, he was running past a tree and a lady with an arrow shot him, and he died and dropped the jewel and the lady died after him._

_Kagome couldn't understand her dream it was like she was supposed to remember it or something it kept nagging at the back of her head, she sighed and decided to ask her Chichioya later._

_**Morning in Sengoku Jidai:**_

_Miroku woke up and looked around the hut Sango was asleep on the hut floor with her Hiraikotsu, while Kirara and Shippo were curled up together, and Kaede was sleeping on the futon, there was no sign of Inuyasha or Kagome._

_Miroku lay back down and started drifting off to sleep again 'I wander where Inuyasha and Kagome?' and with that he drifted off to sleep. _

End of recap 

Disclaimer: Not gonna bother saying, everyone knows Inuyasha belongs to me ::smug look:: so does everyone else in Inuyasha, they are all mine ::see's killer death glares from female and male population, with torturous knives, daggers etc:: ehehehe never mind::Lalala:: whistles.

Back to the story 

**_Chapter 16: Questions and reactions_**

Not long after Kagome had woken up, Mrs. Higurashi did as well, to start and cook breakfast, she was surprised to see Kagome sitting at the table looking through a window with a look of longing in her eyes.

As soon as Mrs. Higurashi stepped in the doorway, Kagome had snapped her head towards her direction, Kagome's eyes lit up and she leapt out of her chair and into her Okaa's arms.

"Morning Okaa-san" squealed Kagome as she hugged her Okaa, Mrs. Higurashi smiled, and hugged back "Good morning to you to, how are you feeling?" Kagome smiled "great!" she replied.

Mrs. Higurashi (I'm so sick of writing Mrs. Higurashi, but if I don't I'll get you confused knowing me, then I'll get myself confused, then all hell will break loose ::sigh::) started to make breakfast as Kagome helped.

"Kagome why don't you go wake Inuyasha, he'll be hungry, I'm surprised he hasn't smelt the breakfast yet, he must be tired" Kagome smiled and nodded "Ok Okaa" with that she went into the living room.

Kagome waltzed in and looked at the older Hanyou, who was snuggled as deep as he could go into the couch, she smiled then crouched down into a pouncing position, ready to pounce on her unsuspecting prey as it slept. (Poor Inu)

**_Inuyasha's dream:_**

_Inuyasha sat perched in the Goshinboku, as he watch the horizon, the sky was painted in orange, yellow, a dark shade of ruby he watched as the deep orange sun vanished behind the hill tops._

_Inuyasha heard something from underneath him he looked down, to find Kagome in her young form staring up at him pleadingly, he sighed and leapt down to pick her up, as soon as he picked her up to his chest, she started to pulsate._

_And before Inuyasha knew it, Kagome in her normal older form was there standing before though still as a Hanyou "K-Kagome" stuttered Inuyasha, Kagome just looked at him and then giggled, "of course silly...who else would it be?" Inuyasha looked at her and just smiled in response._

_Inuyasha so happy to have her back "how are you back to normal?" he asked as he shoved his nose and face into her hair to take in her scent._

"_You of course, you brought me back to normal" she stated as if it was obvious, Inuyasha blushed "Keh" he said he looked into her eyes and saw nothing but love in her eyes as she looked up at him._

_Inuyasha made a vow to himself 'I will always protect you my sweet Kagome' with that he bent his head descending towards her lips, he watched as her eyes fluttered closed..._

**_Back to the real world: _**

Kagome watched her prey (Inuyasha) Kagome mentally counted down _'1...2...3' _with that she leapt in the air, ready to crash land on Inuyasha, and at the reaction she smirked, tormenting the elders were always fun, she snickered at the thought.

_**Dream land:**_

Inuyasha watched as Kagome's eyes fluttered closed leaning up towards him, he fluttered his own eyes closed, they were only a breath away from each other till Inuyasha felt something land on his side.

Hard.

**_Reality:_**

Inuyasha nearly jumped six feet in the air, it was actually quite comical to see, he screamed like a girl, and Kagome was rolling on the once in habited couch, rolling in laughter, when Inuyasha realized there was nothing attacking and had landed on the ground he was not very happy.

Inuyasha glared at the laughing figure, he couldn't believe that he nearly kissed Kagome in his dream and it had to be interrupted.

Kagome was finally able to stifle her laughter, from Inuyasha behind her hand, she looked up to see Inuyasha's face, which didn't look happy, she stood up and looked down at the ground, she didn't dare look up back to his face.

Inuyasha watched with a glare as she stood up and look at the ground ashamed, but that didn't stop his anger from lashing out, which never helps in any situations at all.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING JUMPING ON SOMEONE LIKE THAT" he yelled, luckily not enough for Mrs. Higurashi to hear for that he was grateful, but immediately regretted his words when he saw Kagome's fears stricken face.

Kagome was trembling from the rage that was in his words and from the way he was towering over her, she stood with her head down waiting to be hit or punched just like...

Inuyasha watched shamefully and regretfully at what he did but was slightly curious and horror that she looked like she was waiting to be hit, she started tearing up slightly, he watched as she tried not to show it.

Inuyasha wondered what would make her be affected so easily, he bent down to her level and hugged her, he watched as she stiffen at first, but then sag against as if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

"I'm sorry Kagome, I didn't mean to yell, I was just very surprised...you see my anger some times gets the best of me, I promise I won't yell at you that way again ok?" Inuyasha looked into the young Hanyou's eyes.

Kagome looked at him in confusion, her eyes glistened in tears and she jumped into his arms and curled against him, she nodded against his chest, and let him take her to the Kitchen she dried her tears away as if they were never there.

Mrs. Higurashi turned around to find Inuyasha with Kagome in his arms snuggled up to his chest, she smiled "I was wondering when you would wake up, breakfast is ready on the table, he nodded and sat Kagome in the seat next to his own.

Their breakfast plates considered of toast, bacon, sausages and eggs, with a side of orange juice in glasses, he smiled a toothy grin at Mrs. Higurashi and a Thankyou and dug into his food.

About halfway through watching Inuyasha devourer his food as if he had never eaten before, Souta opened the door and walked into the kitchen.

"Hi mama, hey Inuyasha, where Kagome and who's that?" he asked really fast and pointing over at Kagome who was as confused as the young boy himself.

Mrs. Higurashi sighed, as she explained to Souta that it is Kagome and that she was a Hanyou, but they never said anything, and how she has a curse on her that has made her young again and as to why she was showing as a Hanyou now.

Souta just stood there dumbstruck "really?" he asked trying to believe it all, Inuyasha and Mrs. Higurashi nodded, Souta looked at Kagome who was looking out the window with the look if longing on her face again.

Souta noticed the look "Mama, is it alright if I can take Kagome out and go play?" he asked/pleaded, Mrs. Higurashi looked at her daughter who was giving her the puppy dog eyes/pout she never could deny that look "alright" Kagome and Souta shouted with glee, which got them a glare form Inuyasha who was holding his ringing ears "but becareful, and no wandering off" "Hai" they both said and zoomed out the door.

Inuyasha and Mrs. Higurashi watched the kids outside play soccer, Inuyasha noted that Souta was being very careful with Kagome, which he was happy for.

Inuyasha then remembered something that he had been meaning to ask "Mrs. Higurashi?" he asked to get her attention "hmm?" "Well before I accidentally...uh yelled at Kagome a little and she looked like I was going to hit her, do you know why?" he asked wondering if there was a meaning to it.

Mrs. Higurashi's eyes widened a fraction before going back to normal, she sighed "Inuyasha, after Kagome's father past away, I was really lonely but I got over it. After awhile I started going out with a man, he was a gentleman and was really sweet, we ended up being engaged. We were happy I soon ended up being pregnant with Souta, I never noticed anything wrong till I saw what had happened.

I felt so ashamed that I had not realized that Kagome had been depressed and very quiet, I was to over excite about being pregnant that I never realized. But one day I had came home from picking up the groceries, I had walked in the house just in time to see him descend a baseball bat on her head and kick her unconscious" Mrs. Higurashi was in tears, while Inuyasha was trying to control his youki that was ready to over take him, and go out looking for the man and kill him.

"I called the police and they got rid of him, I asked Kagome if had always done this and she had said yes. I couldn't believe, I asked her why she never told me, she said that he had threatened to hurt me and my inborn child Souta, she said she didn't want me hurt so never said anything".

Inuyasha couldn't believe it "where is he now" Inuyasha growled Mrs. Higurashi looked up at him sullenly "I don't know, he had escaped from jail and hasn't been found since, which was six years ago, my father actually used to have spiritual power, so he cast a concealment spell on Kagome. So that's why he has no powers now."

Inuyasha was to shocked to reply and just looked out the window.

"Why did he hit her?" Inuyasha whispered watching Kagome and Souta, Mrs. Higurashi looked pained

"because she was a Hanyou"

**Sengoku Jidai: **

(Hehe nearly for got)

Everyone was up and was worried to find no Inuyasha or Kagome "where do you think they are Houshi-sama?" asked a worried Sango, as she stared outside the hut, not noticing a hand that was twitching and moving towards her.

"I'm not sure lady Sango, I'm sure they're alright they probably went to Kagome-sama's time" he replied nearly at the destination, without looking Sango said "touch me there Houshi-sama and you will not be able to have any children, do you understand?" she said threateningly.

Miroku did a nervous laugh "H-hai" Shippo who was watching was laughing behind he hand so that he wouldn't show his mirth "that won't last long, will it Kirara?" Shippo whispered to the neko "mewl" she replied.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Hai – Yes

Goshinboku – God tree

Okaa-san – Mother is honorable term

Yay! Another chapter finished, I hope you enjoyed it, sorry it was a little dark but now you know the reason of her flinching.

I hope you enjoyed it.

Me: R&R

Inuyasha: Yup

Me: Is that all you have to say?

Inuyasha: Yup

Me: Do you know any other words in your vocabulary?

Inuyasha: Yup

Me: Well?

Inuyasha: "..."

Me: ahem you may start talking

"..."

"..."

Me: sigh

Inuyasha: Sigh

Sigh

Sigh

Sango: STOP WITH THE SIGHING ALL READY!!!

Me and Inuyasha::scared shitless:: gulp Yup

Sango: ARGGGGG

Me and Inuyasha: eep ::scurry away::

Sango: just review

Me: Is she gone?

Inuyasha: Yup

Me: Sigh

"..."

Me: Oh just review ::walks away::

Inuyasha::scratches head:: what did I do?

Please R&R Thanks

xXKillorbeKilledXx

Push the button


	17. The beach

Not what she seems 

Thankyou for the lovely reviews, I hope you are all enjoying it so far.

Sorry about the long time to update for the last chapter.

I've have also been working on some other stories which will come out soon, when they do feel free to read them, I hope you like this chapter, please review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own so far both of Kagome's fathers, sadly that is all ::sigh::

_**Recap:**_

_Inuyasha couldn't believe it "where is he now" Inuyasha growled Mrs. Higurashi looked up at him sullenly "I don't know, he had escaped from jail and hasn't been found since, which was six years ago, my father actually used to have spiritual power, so he cast a concealment spell on Kagome. So that's why he has no powers now."_

_Inuyasha was to shocked to reply and just looked out the window._

"_Why did he hit her?" Inuyasha whispered watching Kagome and Souta, Mrs. Higurashi looked pained _

"_Because she was a Hanyou" _

_**Sengoku Jidai: **_

_Everyone was up and was worried to find no Inuyasha or Kagome "where do you think they are Houshi-sama?" asked a worried Sango, as she stared outside the hut, not noticing a hand that was twitching and moving towards her._

"_I'm not sure lady Sango, I'm sure they're alright they probably went to Kagome-sama's time" he replied nearly at the destination, without looking Sango said "touch me there Houshi-sama and you will not be able to have any children, do you understand?" she said threateningly._

_Miroku did a nervous laugh "H-hai" Shippo who was watching was laughing behind he hand so that he wouldn't show his mirth "that won't last long, will it Kirara?" Shippo whispered to the neko "mewl" she replied. _

On with the story 

_**Chapter 17: The beach**_

Inuyasha decided that they would stay at the shrine for a while and relax a little before they would return to the feudal era.

At the moment Inuyasha was lazily lounging up in Goshinboku, watching Kagome and Souta play tag and soccer, they were quite entertaining to watch.

Mrs. Higurashi came down the stairs and looked towards her children, and then to Inuyasha who was in the Goshinboku, she then got an idea.

"Hey Inuyasha?" said Hanyou looked over at her in question, "why don't you take Kagome and Souta to the beach?" she asked, Inuyasha looked a little confused.

Mrs. Higurashi sighed "A beach is a place with sand and salt water I'm sure Kagome has explained it to you before, she waited for him to nod before continuing, he thought for a moment and then nodded Kagome had talked about it once when he came to her time.

"Well how about I drive you three and you can all spend time together?" he nodded and leapt out of the tree landing gracefully on the ground.

"Ok you call them inside so they can clean up" with that she left inside to get ready, Inuyasha walked over to the children and called to them your mother wants us inside where going to the beach.

Inuyasha watched as their eyes lit up as they raced each other inside the house to see who gets ready first, Inuyasha chuckle slightly at the sight and headed in after them.

Mrs. Higurashi got them into the car a little forceful to Inuyasha since he was worried that she would drive like a maniac again, but she promised that she would only do that in emergencies.

The drive only took around 20mins, they got out and looked at the slightly crowded area, Inuyasha and Kagome could smell the ocean and the other people, Inuyasha was amazed at the fresh smell he got, it was better than the busy part of where Kagome lived here he loved.

Mrs. Higurashi turned around to Inuyasha "ok Inuyasha, the changing rooms are over there" she said as she pointed in the direction, Inuyasha nodded and waited for her many instructions.

"Also there are to areas to it one for girls one for boys, so you know which one to go to?" he nodded, "Also make sure to not let Kagome or Souta to go to far out in the ocean" Kagome and Souta pouted.

"And have fun" with a little laugh she left Inuyasha, and the children and went to the car, Inuyasha looked at Kagome and Souta, Souta was looking around at everyone, as well as Kagome but she was looking at the ocean with a longing gaze.

"Ok let's get changed, Kagome will you be alright by yourself?" he asked a little unsure, she smiled at him happily "Hai" and zoomed to the changing rooms, she was just a blur.

"Woah...' said Souta as he was still looking were Kagome was moments ago, "ok lets get changed" and with that they headed to the male changing rooms.

When they were all dressed Inuyasha, with red trunks, Souta with purple trunks, and Kagome in a green one-piece, ready they all headed to the ocean, Inuyasha picked Kagome up, and placed her on his side on his hip, and waddled into the cool water.

Inuyasha sighed he felt relaxed and refreshed being in the water, Souta followed him on staying close, the waved beat against them as they wadded in up to Inuyasha's waist and Souta's chest.

Kagome giggled splashing at the water, Inuyasha smiled at her, they played in the water, having water fights and such, until Inuyasha noticed Kagome shivering, Inuyasha gestured Souta to get to shore.

They went to get their towels and sat on the ground waiting for the sun to dry them off, Inuyasha watched everyone around him, while Kagome and Souta were digging holes and making castles.

Even though Souta was older than Kagome at the moment he didn't mind playing with her at all, it was fun, "hey Kagome?" he asked, she looked up at him in question, "can you get some water?" she nodded and jumped up with a bucket and ran slower than earlier to the ocean.

Inuyasha sighed and looked around, he then looked at Souta, "where's Kagome?" "She went to get some water for our castles" Inuyasha nodded and noted that a bunch of teenage boy were heading towards the water "how long will she be?" he asked Souta looked up "she should be here now, or soon" Inuyasha sat up looking for her, he sniffed the air and felt a wave of dread run through him.

Kagome went to the water, and grabbed her bucket and started scooping it up, she was about to leave and head back to Souta and Inuyasha, when her hat blew off (I forgot to mention that they were wearing hats).

She went to get quickly, but ran into something hard and fell down on the sand, she tried to scramble up but a foot on her chest stopped her.

Kagome looked up to see four teenage boys surrounding her, she whimpered in panic, her mom said not to hurt humans she looked up when one of them most likely the leader started talking.

"Well look at what we have here, a freak' the other guys laughed t the comment, the leader of them bent down and pulled one of her ears "why fuck do you have ears on your head? What are you a dog?" she tried swatting his hands away since they were hurting her ears.

One of them caught her hand and looked at, her finger were adorned with claws, "look at this" he told the others, they looked at her, the gut holding her hand looked at her with pure disgust.

The guy who had her ear grabbed it again and pulled HARD she yelped, tears welling up in her eyes, the boys chanted quietly so as not to attract attention "freak, freak, freak..." the guy grabbed both of her ears and twisted them vigorously, she screamed.  
Her scream was muffled by a large hand over her mouth, they continued twisting her ears, it was so agonizing and painful she clawed at their hands but they ere being held, they started kicking her in the ribs, bur her ears hurt the most.

Inuyasha dashed over to Kagome, he saw a bunch of boys surrounding a figure, all Inuyasha saw at the moment was red, and they were going to pay.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

I hope you liked this chapter, poor Kagome, now what will Inuyasha do to the boys? Review and find out next time.

Also I would like at least near 120 reviews on my story, since I have a decent amount of alerts on this story, please review.

Kagome: Ow, hat sounds painful, poor me

Me: I know

Inuyasha: well I have ears, so yes it worse than it looks

Kagome: why did you put me through such pain?

Me: Because...

Inuyasha: well?

Me::grins cheerfully:: because I like to see people suffer ::smiles innocently::

Kagome and Inuyasha::steps away::

Me: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Sesshoumaru: Will you stop that infernal cackling

Me::eyes are watery:: but...but ::pouts::

Sesshoumaru::gives deadpan look::

Me::sigh:: please review

Inuyasha: yup

Me: Oh don't start this again

Inuyasha:: keh

Me: don't Keh me

Inuyasha: whatever

Me: Kagome...?

Kagome: A pleasure...Inuyasha

Inuyasha::gulp::

Kagome: SIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

'Inuyasha crater'

::steps around::

Please review

Bye-bye

xXKillorbeKilledXx


	18. Pay Back

**Not what she seems**

Thankyou for all your reviews, at first I was a little worried since I only had three come in, but then all these others joined, I'm very happy, and dare I say it giddy LOL, please enjoy the chapter and remember R&R.

_**Recap:**_

_The guy who had her ear grabbed it again and pulled HARD she yelped, tears welling up in her eyes, the boys chanted quietly so as not to attract attention "freak, freak, freak..." the guy grabbed both of her ears and twisted them vigorously, she screamed.  
Her scream was muffled by a large hand over her mouth, they continued twisting her ears, it was so agonizing and painful she clawed at their hands but they were being held, they started kicking her in the ribs, but her ears hurt the most._

_Inuyasha dashed over to Kagome, he saw a bunch of boys surrounding a figure, all Inuyasha saw at the moment was red, and they were going to pay._

**Back to the story:**

**_Chapter 18: Pay back_**

The people that were around noticed Inuyasha's ears, since his hat flew off and that his eyes were bleeding red, the people all packed up and ran screaming, some just ran screaming not bothering with their belongings.

All there was left was the group of unsuspecting teen, a distressed and pained Kagome, a mad Hanyou, turning youkai as I type (LOL) and a confused ten year-old bot Souta just noticing what was going on through all of the ruckus.

The bot relentlessly kicked and punched her, you wouldn't believe that they would do something like, teenagers all boys, beating one little girl around 9-10 years younger then themselves.

Kagome was starting to lose conscious and was slipping into darkness, where was her Chichioya? She didn't know, she did the only thing she could at that moment "Otou-san!" she called and gave a final yelp and blacked out into unconscious.

Inuyasha could feel himself pulsing with power as his youkai blood started to take over, he knew not to kill the punks, because the older Kagome and Mrs. Higurashi had warned him not to, no matter how much they deserved it.

But that didn't stop from beating the to a pulp, atleast his youkai side will be all right for that and wouldn't need to kill.

He ran and all you could see was and blur of silver and red, Inuyasha ran over and punched the leader in the chin so fast no one really noticed till they saw their leader on the ground moaning in pain, with blood pouring out of his mouth.

It was most likely a broken jaw and a severed tongue that was caught in the way and was bitten of in the process (Ouch).

The others looked behind them to see a seething guy with long silver hair and dog ears like the kid they were beating wearing red trunks, they remembered the cries of the girl calling her father, they gulped and looked at each other then to the leader.

"What are you guys standing around for, he hurt our leader and you just stand there, get him!" said a cocky one, they all nodded and head strait for Inuyasha, with their fist raised.

Inuyasha smirked at them and stood still waiting for them.

Sengoku Jidai:

"Where is Kagome?" whined Shippo as he sat with Kirara mewing softly in agreement, Sango and Miroku glanced at each other then at Shippo, "we think they went through the well, to Kagome-chan's time" replied Sango.

"Miroku?" asked Sango looking at him suspiciously, "hmmm?" Miroku was sweating under her intense "where were you an hour ago, I woke up and you were gone?", more sweat was pouring down Miroku's face "w-well...I-I..." he stuttered.

Miroku cursed himself mentally 'think of an excuse' he thought, Shippo interrupted "Miroku went to a near by village and groped some woman" Shippo replied waving off the matter.

Sango had a red anger mark on her forehead, in anger, not good, Miroku wan on his knees, and pulled her into a quick embrace. "I'm sorry, is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"  
"Yes," Sango sighed.  
"You name it, I'll do anything for you."  
"Get your hand off of my ass before I ram my foot up yours."  
Miroku couldn't help but laugh, which unfortunately ended up in Sango's fist print being permanently embedded between his eyes.

Kagome's era:

Inuyasha kicked one of the on coming boys in the gut, causing the boy to fling backwards, landing with a grunt Inuyasha smirked and got ready for the next one.

The next one was the cocky little bastard, hmmm what to do? Inuyasha grabbed the boy by the shoulders stopping him from the rampage and through him in the air, as he was falling back to Earth Inuyasha did a flip in the sir kicking the boys chin in the process.

The other boys seeing this started to flee, Inuyasha was about to go after them and continue, until he heard a whimper from beside him.

Inuaysha turned and looked at the little Hanyou girl in a fetal position trying to lessen the pain, he could smell it coming from her in waves.

Inuyasha knew that the person was familiar to him, but he was confused, he felt as if she was a mate to him, yet she wasn't and she was little girl, he was confused.

Inuyasha went over a picked her up bridal style and looked down at her and started to cool off, it felt like his youkai blood was decreasing, Inuyasha's eyes went from blood red, to their beautiful amber.

Inuyasha blinked a couple of times and looked around 'what happened?' He thought, he felt weight in his arms and saw Kagome all bloody and bruised with a pain contorted on her face.

Souta came running up to Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, is she alright?" he asked going strait to his sister, Inuyasha nodded, "kid what happened?" Souta looked at Inuyasha quizzically "well there were these guys hurting Kagome, so you went to help her and your eyes went red" Souta explained.

Inuyasha's eyes widened "did I kill or hurt anyone?" he asked shakily "well yeah you hurt two of them, but not kill...why don't you remember?" Souta asked curiously.

Inuyasha sighed in relief, and stiffened at the question 'well when my eyes go like that and my fangs and claws are longer, it means I'm changing into a full-blooded youkai, my youki takes over me" Inuyasha explained ears flat against his skull.

Souta patted his arm "lets go home" he said Inuyasha nodded and followed and waited for the car.

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and winced that must be painful, he saw her ears down and that they wouldn't come up, he blood pulsed, they twisted her ears, he remembered that feeling it was worse, oh much worse than having a hole through your stomach.

Kagome looked terrible she was covered in bruises, she was starting to gain a black eye as well, and a swollen cheek, split bloodied lip, scratches and much more.

Inuyasha felt like he had failed her, but knew self-loathing at the moment wouldn't help him at the moment.

11111111111111111222222222222222222222222222222222233333333333333333333333333333333

Sorry for the short chapter and the long wait I was pretty busy, and also working on my other story with it and planning others, this will keep being on my priority though, I promise to update quicker next time, Thankyou for all the reviews.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please R&R.

Inuyasha: about time, you took forever

Me: I t wasn't my fault ::weep::

Kagome: Inuyasha stop being mean

Inuyasha: I'm not being mean I'm stating the truth

Kagome: Inuyasha...

Inuyasha::gulp:: fine...sorry

Me: really?

Inuyasha::smirks:: No!

Me::pokes tongue at him::

Me: Kagome... ::sniff sniff::

Kagome Inuyasha...

Me::snickers::

Inuyasha::hehe...backs away::

Kagome: Inuyasha OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI!

Me::Looks in 6foot crater:: good work

Kagome::smug look:: I know

Shippo: I think you killed him

Inuyasha::twitch twitch::

Kagome: No I didn't look his twitching

Me: sweat drop

Sesshoumaru: I'm the only sane one in today please R&R

Bye-Bye

xXKillorbeKilledXx


	19. The Fang

**Not what she seems**

Thankyou for all of the reviews, I'm sorry for the long wait, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, and I hope you also enjoy this one, pleas R&R.

**Disclaimer: Me not own them**

_**Recap:**_

_Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and winced that must be painful, he saw her ears down and that they wouldn't come up, he blood pulsed, they twisted her ears, he remembered that feeling it was worse, oh much worse than having a hole through your stomach._

_Kagome looked terrible she was covered in bruises, she was starting to gain a black eye as well, and a swollen cheek, split bloodied lip, scratches and much more._

_Inuyasha felt like he had failed her, but knew self-loathing at the moment wouldn't help him at the moment._

_**Back to the story Chapter 19: The fang**_

"Souta get a move on!" shouted Inuyasha as he watched the young bot flailing everywhere to collect all of their discarded belongings.

"Yeah ok hang on" he said as he stuffed the last remaining towel in to the beach bag lifting it over hi shoulder heading to Inuyasha with an abused Kagome in his arms.

They were now waiting for Mrs. Higurashi to collect them, they had not had a phone (mobile) to call her so they had to wait for their original designated time, which was in two minutes.

Inuyasha sighed how did all this mess happen, he felt like beating the crap out if himself for what happened to Kagome, she was his responsibility and look at what happened, he quickly shook his thoughts from his head reminding himself once again that self-loathing won't help.

Souta gave a sorrow filled glance to his sister, he felt guilty knowing he was one that let her go off to get the water alone, she looked absolutely terrible, it looked painful by just looking at her.

Inuyasha watched as Souta glanced at Kagome with a painfully sad look, before he had time to reprimand the boy telling him it wasn't his fault, Mrs. Higurashi showed up in her car right on the dot, or so it said concluding from Souta wrist watch.

Mrs. Higurashi stepped out of the car with a smile on her face, she got out and greeted them cheerfully "Hello, did you all have fu-..." Mrs.Higurashi's smile and cheerful voice faded as she looked on at her baby girl securely wrapped in Inuyasha's arms.

"Oh my god what-what happened here" she said in distress running over to Kagome and Inuyasha, touching Kagome's face softly watching as her daughter flinched and whimpered at the contact and buried herself in Inuyasha's chest as if to block everything out as well as the pain.

Mrs. Higurashi took a good look at Kagome's battered form, her abused ears flat against her head and trembling slightly from the agonizing pain, she was bruised and cut everywhere and had a split lip, black eye and the list just goes on and on.

Inuyasha's profile at the moment was uneasy, his ears flat against his head ashamed, from what had happened "quickly hop in the car" she said suddenly and ushered Inuyasha and Souta in the car, and drove off.

Inuyasha and Souta gulped and looked at each other before they held on for dear life, as Mrs. Higurashi drove off carelessly, nearly hitting a tree...what ever did the tree do to you?

Inuyasha clutched on to the bundle in his arms and the side of the door with wide eyes, while poor Souta clutching to the door as if it would save his life (it very well could) eyes clenched shut, almost hyperventilating.

Inuyasha noticed they were going a different route, which was to the hospital, why were they heading home? They needed that Hospital place, what is Mrs. Higurashi thinking? "Mrs. Higurashi where are you going?" he asked still holding on, Kagome whimpered as her abused ear hit his chest, Inuyasha would have to soothe that later not in the car with all the moving.

"Inuyasha we can't go to the hospital, because Kagome has just came out of there not long ago, they will think something is up" she answered with out looking from the road as she went down a side street, leaving the shouting voices of fury behind.

Inuyasha looked worriedly down at Kagome, who was whimpering from all the jostling, 'I hope everything will be all right' he thought.

Mrs. Higurashi pulled in down below of the shrine stairs, Inuyasha hurried out of the car and leapt up the steps, while Mrs. Higurashi was furiously running up them with Souta still letting out relieving sighs from surviving the car ride, he obviously hadn't seen his mother drive like that.

They all got inside, Mrs. Higurashi told Inuyasha to place Kagome on the living room couch, Inuyasha did so though a bit reluctantly, Mrs. Higurashi went into the kitchen looking through boxes and cabinets, obviously looking for something that she couldn't find.

"Mama what are you looking for?" asked Souta worriedly and anxiously hoping that he sister would be all right, all of a sudden Mrs. Higurashi stood up and snapped her fingers "ah-ha" she stated "Inuyasha!" she called as she walked briskly into the living room where her daughter and Inuyasha were.

Inuyasha stood up and looked at her "Yes?" he answered "ok, do you sense any youki in the house besides you or Kagome?" Inuyasha gave a bewildered look "huh?" was his most intelligent reply for the question, Mrs. Higurashi sighed and rubbed her temples "please just try" she pleaded she had a really bed migraine coming on.

"O...k" he said slowly and stretched his youki out into the house searching for any youki, at first there was nothing and he was about to stop and tell her before he felt a tug at his senses. He followed it with the Higurashi family minus Kagome and the grandfather (his asleep).

The tug that was at his senses lead them up to 'Kagome's room?' Inuyasha thought 'why?' they silently walked in "It's somewhere in here" he said as he looked around, he went to the wardrobe of hers and peered in.

Inuyasha blushed slightly at the sight of Kagome's clothes which to himself she would look, ahem...HOT I believe the word was in (in teenage form pervs), there was a box at the bottom of the wardrobe, he dragged it out and had a look though the youki wasn't coming from the box.

He looked down at the bottom of the wardrobe where the box was and lifted up the lose floorboard and looked in, there what Inuyasha believed to see was a fang? Inuyasha curled his hand around it and pulled it out, it glowed for a moment and then stopped.

Inuyasha looked at it curiously before showing to Mrs. Higurashi, she sighed in relief at took it out if his hands looking at the fang wistfully, Inuyasha watched her and asked the question that was on his mind "Why do you have a fang?" Mrs. Higurashi looked at him and sighed.

"This was Kagome's fathers the one that lived in your era, he gave it to me before he left, I still don't know why he left, but he told me to give this to Kagome in case she is ever hurt seriously, so here it is" she said as she held it up for Souta to see it as well.

"Wow" Souta whispered, looking at the hand sized sharp deadly fang, Inuyasha looked at in a trance reminding him of something, though he couldn't put his finger on it.

They all headed back down stairs to see Kagome rolling back and forth in her unconscious state in pain and agony trying to get the pain away she had tears spilling from her eyes hands over hers ears sobbing, Inuyasha's ears went flay against his head in an ashamed manner.

Inuyasha went over to Kagome and held her to his chest protectively, Inuyasha looked over towards Mrs. Higurashi to see what it was she had to do.

Mrs. Higurashi knelt beside Inuyasha and Kagome with Souta watching the commotion from behind, Mrs. Higurashi gestured for Inuyasha to move away so this could work, he grumbled but obliged though reluctantly.

"Let's see if this will still work" she stated, Inuyasha wondered by the meaning still had this happened before? Inuyasha watched as she placed the fang on her chest above her heart and waited...

**Sengoku Jidai:**

"I miss Kagome" Shippo whined, as he sat on the green grass after, there hour or so of walking.

"We do to Shippo, but Inuyasha will be looking after her, and we have to find the cure for her" replied Sango in a soothing voice, as she gave Miroku a glare to say that it was true to console the little kit, Miroku sweat dropped and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Of course Shippo, no need to threat" he said and looked at Sango who looked happy with the answer, and looked back to the kit petting Kirara all the while he sighed and looked off in the distance, something was wrong though he couldn't put his finger on it.

**Elsewhere: **

"Leader!" called a voice in the shadows of the dark, said man looked up from his wood carving and looked towards, his friend "yes?" he replied.

"We found one!" he stated leaning on the side of the hut catching his breath, "excellent" he said with a smirk, and through a log in the fire watching as the embers floated up and vanished "just like you will be..."

**Elsewhere: **

"When do we attack master" asked a cold infuriated voice, said master gave a smirk and snickered slightly adjusting in his seat, looking through a mirror held by an albino girl "soon" he said smoothly "on the night of the new moon" he said and cackled.

**Elsewhere: **

"Hiro-sama! Hiro-sama!" called a voice, said person looked towards the person "yes" said a kind voice yet stern, and the person knelt on the ground.

"Hiro-sama, as I was looking for danger in the outskirts of the lands, two days ago, there was a group a Monk, a Taijiya, a kitsune kit, a nekomata, a Hanyou who I believe in from the western lands Inuyasha, and a-a..." the person couldn't finish he was so shocked at what he saw.

"And..." the lord prodded for an answer " a little Hanyou girl" the person replied, the lord raised his black thin eyebrow "so..?" he asked what was the point of all of this "she is one of us Hiro-sama" said lord looked down at the person eye wide "Yuki tell me more..."

11111111111111111111111112222222222222222222222222222223333333333333333333333333333333

_Sorry for how long it took me to update, I was a little but stuck but got through it, it's longer then my latest ones so I hope you enjoy it._

_Also when this person was on the Outskirts, it should say something like that in my earlier chapters of this story, Also I want everyone to guess who all these people are The master, the lord and the leader and who are they after, please R&R._

Inuyasha: About damn time

Kagome: Do you have to be so rude, Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: I'm not

Kagome: Inuyasha you need to learn some manners

Inuyasha: Why you-...

Sesshoumaru and me: Indeed you do Inuyasha

Inuyasha: What the hell do you two want?

Me: tsk tsk tsk now now Inuyasha is that the way you treat the author of this story?

Inuyasha: hell yes

Me: Have it your way then

Inuyasha: what do you mean ::suspicious::  
Me::grins:: OH nothing I just gave something to Sesshoumaru for you

Sesshoumaru::smirks::

::Magical set of rosary goes on Inuyasha's neck::

Inuyasha: Hey! What the-

Me: Sesshoumaru you may say the magic word

Sesshoumaru: Thankyou for the honor...BEG!

Inuyasha: FUCK!!!!!

**Please R&R**

**Bye**

**xXKillorbeKilledXx**


	20. Recovery

Not what she seems 

Thankyou for the reviews, sorry for the long update, I've just bee getting really lazy lately, and I'm sick just recently and have a very sore throat, that my friend got off her friend and then some how gave it to me, so yes, coughing doesn't help either.

Thankyou to all those who reviewed, I hope you enjoy this chapter, if anyone want any questions answered, please do ask.

**Authors note important: ****In my story, as you saw on my last chapter how I put it into different places for the different settings and people, I need to know if you agree with me changing it like that, so tell me in message or review.**

_**Recap:**_

_Mrs. Higurashi knelt beside Inuyasha and Kagome with Souta watching the commotion from behind, Mrs. Higurashi gestured for Inuyasha to move away so this could work, he grumbled but obliged though reluctantly._

"_Let's see if this will still work" she stated, Inuyasha wondered by the meaning still had this happened before? Inuyasha watched as she placed the fang on her chest above her heart and waited..._

_**Sengoku Jidai:**_

"_I miss Kagome" Shippo whined, as he sat on the green grass after, there hour or so of walking._

"_We do to Shippo, but Inuyasha will be looking after her, and we have to find the cure for her" replied Sango in a soothing voice, as she gave Miroku a glare to say that it was true to console the little kit, Miroku sweat dropped and swallowed the lump in his throat._

"_Of course Shippo, no need to threat" he said and looked at Sango who looked happy with the answer, and looked back to the kit petting Kirara all the while he sighed and looked off in the distance, something was wrong though he couldn't put his finger on it._

_**Elsewhere: **_

"_Leader!" called a voice in the shadows of the dark, said man looked up from his wood carving and looked towards, his friend "yes?" he replied._

"_We found one!" he stated leaning on the side of the hut catching his breath, "excellent" he said with a smirk, and through a log in the fire watching as the embers floated up and vanished "just like you will be..."_

_**Elsewhere: **_

"_When do we attack master" asked a cold infuriated voice, said master gave a smirk and snickered slightly adjusting in his seat, looking through a mirror held by an albino girl "soon" he said smoothly "on the night of the new moon" he said and cackled._

_**Elsewhere: **_

"_Hiro-sama! Hiro-sama!" called a voice, said person looked towards the person "yes" said a kind voice yet stern, and the person knelt on the ground._

"_Hiro-sama, as I was looking for danger in the outskirts of the lands, two days ago, there was a group a Monk, a Taijiya, a kitsune kit, a nekomata, a Hanyou who I believe in from the western lands Inuyasha, and a-a..." the person couldn't finish he was so shocked at what he saw._

"_And..." the lord prodded for an answer " a little Hanyou girl" the person replied, the lord raised his black thin eyebrow "so..?" he asked what was the point of all of this "she is one of us Hiro-sama" said lord looked down at the person eye wide "Yuki tell me more..."_

_**Back to the story:**_

_**Chapter 20 (Wow): Recovery**_

A big power surge went over Kagome's body in a golden sheen, everyone had to cover their eyes, though Mrs. Higurashi kept her hand on the fang which was on Kagome.

Finally the golden light died down revealing a healthy and unwounded Kagome, Inuyasha had to stifle a sigh of relief from the amount that had come from his shoulders from the worrying.

Mrs. Higurashi breathed out a sigh of relief and Souta visibly relaxed, his shoulders slumped forward in the process.

Inuyasha noticed that her ears were still laid back on her head, and looked at Mrs. Higurashi in question, he knew they obviously still hurt, she caught the look knowing the answer.

"Her ears will still be pained, because hers are Highly sensitive, from the abuse they had gotten in the past, they never could be healed...' she ended starting to talk to herself more than to himself.

Inuyasha looked down at the little bundle that was on the couch now turned away from them her tail wrapped around her waist and hand tucked under her chin while the other hand rested on her belly.

Inuyasha couldn't believe how adorable she looked. Inuyasha swore that he would have squealed, if he weren't a guy.

Not that he would ever squeal.

You'd do best to remember that.

Anywho...

Everyone went to his or her respectable beds, Inuyasha carrying Kagome to hers of course, before going to bed Mrs. Higurashi seemed to remember something.

"Oh Inuyasha, Kagome's Jii-chan will be returning home tomorrow, so be warned when he comes and sees you shouting 'youkai be gone'' she giggled slightly at the behavior of her father, Inuyasha just snorted and went on with his business on getting Kagome to bed.

Inuyasha placed her on her pink doona before tucking her in, hands still on the covers he bent down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead tenderly "I promise I will get you back to normal" he whispered to her, and went to the corner of the room and sat down.

He unsheathed Tetsuaiga and rested it against his right shoulder, and went in to a deep sleep, wondering what was to become tomorrow.

The sun beamed in through the window, in Kagome's room bathing her in its light and warmth, she felt content, only half aware of the things around her

Kagome felt a migraine come at her all of a sudden nearly making her yelp at the pain and suddenness of it, also she noticed her ears killed.

She felt like clamping her hands on them but knew form experience that it would hurt greatly more so than it is now.

Kagome wearily opened her eyes, letting a soft whimper out as the sun beam glared into her sensitive eyes, making a dull ache behind them, not helping her headache on bit, she let out a sigh as the sun rays disappeared for now behind a large black cloud.

Her body ached but she noticed that she was fine, what had happened to make her feel this way? All of a sudden everything came back to her like a maelstrom of images swirling in her mind, it then hit her as to what had happened.

Kagome remembered it quite clearly now, and she realized that her mother must have, used her real Otou-san's fang, she felt happy that she had something from him to remember him by, she never did find out what had happened to him.

Kagome sighed and pushed her sad thoughts away, upset that she never got to know her Otou-san as well as she would have liked, I mean sure they had there moments, but he was always busy being Lord of some lands, though she didn't really understand what everyone meant by all of it.

Kagome at up in her bed, and sniffed the area around her and noticed her Chichioya dosing in the corner of her room, she also smelt the signs of her mother making breakfast, 'mmm...bacon and eggs' she thought with glee and leapt to the floor.

The momentum made her swagger slightly, nearly making her fall over but she held herself on her unsteady legs, she as quite glad that they didn't go to that medicine place (hospital) it really stunk and she didn't like the doctors much.

She walked unsteadily over towards Inuyasha and watched him with thoughtful eyes, how did she get home? Kagome then grinned her Chichioya most likely brought her hear.

Kagome watched him skeptically he looked really worn out, she decided to let him sleep longer, with that thought she went downstairs and greeted her mother.

Who was just as happy to see her as if she had lost her child and she was brought back to life, which kind of happened to Kagome although to an extent, there were tears and everything.

Inuyasha woke up to the smell of breakfast his mouth watered at the delicious scent that wafted up his nose, making his taste buds over flow, he snapped his eyes open and looked strait to the plush bed, where Kagome was recuperating.

His eyes widened in panic at not seeing her there or anywhere else in the room he leapt to his feet and sniffed for her scent. Orange blossoms came to him and he sighed in relief and calmed down, her scent he noted that it always had a way to calm him down.

Inuyasha made he way down the steps down to where they lead to the living room, he heard Kagome's rushed steps, obviously noticing him coming down, he grinned at how good she was with scents usually ones her age wouldn't be that good yet.

Kagome burst through the kitchen doorway and pounced on him in a hug, which he caught her expectantly, as if knowing what was coming.

Inuyasha hugged the small girl to his chest, and took her to the kitchen upon entering Mrs. Higurashi smiled at him and motioned for him to sit down.

"Inuyasah did you have a good sleep?" Kagome asked remembering to call him Otou-san when in private, since he wasn't yet used to it.

Inuyasha smiled "yeah, it was good...oh Kagome would you like to go see Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Shippo again today?" he asked wondering nervously if she would still like to stay with him.

Kagome nodded happily, making Inuyasha feel relief, and started his breakfast.

Not long later, Kagome's Jii-chan had showed up and had flung out his ofudas out at Inuyasha and Kagome smacking one on each of their foreheads shouting 'be gone youkai', after the explanation and a few 'choice words' from Inuyasha, everyone had settled down.

"Ok Kagome are you ready?" asked Inuyasha as they made their way to the well house, Kagome once again nodded and turned back to her family, "bye mama, bye Souta, Bye Jii-chan, see you soon" they waved back to her happily. They watched as Inuyasha grabbed her hugging her to his chest and jumped into the well.

Kagome squealed as the bluish and purplish colours swirled around her and Inuyasha, before coming out on the other side of the well, you could see how their figures relaxed, as they took in the scents around them. Being much cleaner than the streets and town of Japan, ahh it was good to be home.

11111111111111111111111122222222222222222222222222222222223333333333333333333333333

Sorry about the long wait, Please read the note above the start of this chapter and tell me what you think, just think of how the last chapter was at the end, ok?

Please R&R Thankyou.

Inuyasha: About damn time ::mutters::

Sesshoumaru: Indeed

Kagome: Yeah what took so long?

Miroku: I agree that wasn't fair to keep us waiting

Me: Oi I was sick, I could hardly talk, and my friends were teasing me ::whines::

Inuyasha: whatever

Me: Inuyasha why can't you give me a break, hmm?

Inuyasha: No I want you to suffer

Me: H-how could you say that...you...you mean dog

Inuyasha: Heh! I that the best you can come up with?

Me::tears spill down cheeks:: Your so mean ::runs away crying::

Sesshoumaru: well that was Interesting

Kagome: Inuyasha how could you do that? She told you she was sick

Inuyasha: quite easily actually-...

Kagome::evil look in her eyes::

Inuyasha: ehehehe...umm Kagome you wouldn't hurt little 'ol me would you::puppy dog eyes::

Kagome::looks thoughtful:: Yup::nods happily:: Osuwari!

Sesshoumaru::sigh:: I sure I mustn't remind you people out there reading this that I am the only sane one here ::sigh:: Look I'm even sighing to much, How bothersome

::Kagome and Inuyasha arguing in back ground::

Sesshoumaru: Anyway I will end this for the author is indisposed at the moment please R&R...I need a new Job. ::sigh::

Bye-bye

xXKillorbeKilledXx


	21. All trouble arise

**Not what she seems**

Thankyou for the reviews, I have just recently had a look at my story here and noticed really how short the chapters are. So I have made this one longer I hope, Also I would like lots of reviews so please R&R and enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

_**Recap:**_

"Ok Kagome are you ready?" asked Inuyasha as they made their way to the well house, Kagome once again nodded and turned back to her family, "bye mama, bye Souta, Bye Jii-chan, see you soon" they waved back to her happily. They watched as Inuyasha grabbed her hugging her to his chest and jumped into the well.

_Kagome squealed as the bluish and purplish colours swirled around her and Inuyasha, before coming out on the other side of the well, you could see how their figures relaxed, as they took in the scents around them. Being much cleaner than the streets and town of Japan, ahh it was good to be home._

_**Back to the story:**_

_**Chapter 21:**__** All the troubles arise**_

Inuyasha and Kagome made it to Kaede's hut, and joined the rest of the group.

"Inuyasha where were you? You worried us we had no clue where you were or when you were going to decide to come back" scolded Sango as she sent a glare at Inuyasha's direction.

Inuyasha sighed and explained "Naraku found Kagome and poisoned her, I took her to her time and we went to the hosp-ee-tal or something like that and they helped her. We decided to stay there for a while so her family could know what had happened to her. I learned...something's that I will say later. Anyway we went to the beach, but Kagome once again got attacked by some punks, and her mother showed me this fang that was her youkai fathers and it healed her within a minute. Though her ears still hurt...he trailed off slightly looking in Kagome's direction she was sitting beside Kirara petting her as Kirara purred contently she had her ears flat against her head and her tail wrapped around her waist.

"Kagome why don't you and Shippo go and play with Kirara outside, we'll tell you when dinner is ready" said Miroku, Kagome looked at him for a moment then left with Shippo and Kirara.

"Inuyasha what is wrong with Kagome she looks so upset?" asked Miroku as he looks to the hut door where the children and neko had just left out of, Inuyasha shook his head not really knowing why the girl was upset, he'd have to ask later.

"What was it that you were going to tell us about what you found out?" asked Sango as she waited patiently.

Inuyasha sighed and got himself comfortable, "you guys has Kagome ever spoken about her father to you?" they both shook their heads no.

"Well, I found out he real father came from here, our era and had mated her mother, but somehow he just disappeared they don't know where he is, whether he is a live or not, that was when Kagome was about two or three. Anyway years later her mother remarried with a human male and conceived Souta, but what she didn't know was that he was actually abusing Kagome. I remember her telling me she was coming back home after shopping for food and when she opened the door she watched just in time to see, the bastard hit her with a bat, which is like a plank of wood but heavier and knocked her unconscious." Inuyasha finished his youki flaring up inside of him briefly; Sango and Miroku just sat there looking shocked and dumbfounded at the news that was given to them.

There was an uncomfortable silence, Miroku broke it "why did lady Kagome not say anything?" Sango nodded in agreement she really wanted to know, Inuyasha sighed "her mother told me she was scared" with that the discussion ended.

He smirked he couldn't wait for how his plan was going to work out, he looked around his dark castle, he looked to the corned where the soulless void youkai albino girl stood, "Kanna go and get Kohaku and Kagura for me and bring them here, we have plans to discuss.

The girl nodded and walked out soundlessly, he turned around to look back to the mirror once again, the Mirrors sight set on the group.

"Soon you will all fall...isn't that right pet?" he asked out into the darkness turning his head to that bed that lied dormant in the dark creases of the shadows. A figure could be seen only with youkai sight stepping away from the bed and making there way to the dark hanyou. Coming up next to him, she too looked into the mirror watching as Inuyasha and his groups go about their daily journey. She smirked "Oh yes soon it will begin, and I will get rid of the mutt and take Inuyasha to hell with me" she announced, Naraku nodded and licked her cheek "do not forget the Shikon no tama that I want you to get, do not fail me." With that Kikyou left the castle and made her way to the shard hunting party.

The group rose in the morning the sun beating down on them as they trudge along the dirt path, they were heading to the direction Kaede had told them, being the north west to find this place where the antidote for Kagome is, though they had to kill Naraku as well.

Inuyasha had explained to Kagome that if she feels that tingling feeling that she felt when that 'wimpy- wolf' was here to tell them, she had nodded and continued on silently.

Inuyasha was curious as to why the child was so quiet but said nothing figuring she would tell him soon if she needed to.

They continued on the day, nothing much happened, Kagome seemed lost in thought most of the day, it was now night time and the group had settled down and unpacked there stuff, and waited while Sango cooked, their dinner.

Kagome walked to the tree, and looked up to Inuyasha who was perched up in the said tree, "Inuyasah?" she called Inuyasha jumped down from the tree and landed in front of the little girl...-er hanyou, "what?" he asked roughly though gently at the same time.

"Did you feel it?" Inuyasha look at her questionably "feel what?" Kagome gave him an incredulous look she then sighed and looked up at the sky "a for most of the day today I have felt this dark power it has been watching us, do you know who it is?" she asked after her explanation.

Inuyasha's breath hitched in his throat, how come he couldn't sense anything, not only that but he had a good idea that it was Naraku...damn.

Inuyasha and Kagome walked to the rest of the group and informed them of what Kagome had felt Miroku nodded in response saying he too felt like they were being watched.

"What are we going to do?" asked Sango who was listening intently stroking Kirara's fur, they contemplated nothing coming up Inuyasha sighed and announced they had better just keep a look out.

"What do you think Hiro-sama?" asked Yuki as he watched his lord who was deep in thought, he had explained to the lord that he saw a hanyou girl of their kind, and who she was with, and now waited for his orders.

Lord Hiro was a bulk yet lean man, he was very tall going at the height of about 6'2', he had long raven black hair in a pony tail going down to the back of his knees, tied with a black clip. He had smooth features on his face though they had crinkles showing that he was deep in thought at the moment, elfin ears, he had ice blue eyes, which seemed to pierce into your soul. He also beared the mark of royalty on his left shoulder biceps being a blue teardrop, he was kind yet stern. He was wearing a royal black haori and silver hakamas and a red sash, at his waist was strapped his night blade sword. The sword had a black hilt with a golden trim and a smoothly polished blade.

Lord Hiro was the ruler of the Northwest his kingdom wasn't a large one but it was formidable, and hardly anyone outside of the kingdom knew about it. The black elemental inu's had been though to be extinct but only the others lords and a few others actually knew the truth.

A tribe of hunters, who were supposedly 'betrayed' by some of their kind and had taken upon themselves, to hunt the black inu's. Though know one knew of the truth it was not true, so when the inu's were young they would be picked off by the hunting tribe and tortured till death. Hardly anyone got to their teens, eventually the black inu's had managed to hide him or herself out of the world so that no one would find them.

The lord sighed how was there that one of their kind was out there and a child at that? Were the parents alive...? If so why were they out there and bot here in safety? It seems impossible, how were they out there without my knowing? Lord Hiro sighed as he looked at his royal servant Yuki.

Yuki had short black hair as most, elfin ears, stating a full youkai; he had green eyes that had a slightly haunted look to then from past experiences. He wore gray hakamas and blue haori with a white sash.

Yuki was abandoned at a tender age, his parents had just sold him, for him to bee a servant to anyone who wishes to use him. Yuki's parents had told the boy that this was a game of let's see who we find first, so the boy wouldn't have a clue as to what was going on behind his back. He had listened and said goodbye though I think he realized not that long after that his parents had no care for him what so ever, since he had lot of cruel masters, and the one that was kind past away. Lord Hiro had come across him when he was going to visit the western lands and brought him along with him and stationed him at his side for royal servant since the boy had a lot of loyalty. So here the said boy stood in front of him, waiting for his orders on something he does not have a clue to, it was impossible to fathom what to do at this stage, unless...yes that's it! "Yuki call my brother and bring him to me and tell him I wish to speak to him" ordered the lord as he leaned back into his soft inviting chair.

Yuki nodded "yes Hiro-sama!" with that the boy left to go find the lords brother.

It was nighttime with the group everyone was asleep, Sango was on one side of the fire curled in a ball, and while Miroku was on the other side mumbling and drooling (wonder what he is thinking about). Kirara and Shippo were curled together for warmth they were under his tree and Kagome was in his lap as he sat perched high in the tree.

He sighed looking down at the little girl in his lap, everything has changed so drastically now that she was a hanyou, and it had been nearly month since Kagome was human and her normal age.

Inuyasha slid his claw down her cheek as he watched her breathing steadily, and occasionally snuggling into his chest, he smiled at the cute girl.

He sighed in a few days it would be his turn to turn human the night new moon, he didn't really want to go to Kagome's era, he hated the smells there, but he wanted Kagome to be safe when he couldn't protect her properly, he sighed wondering what to do. He missed Kagome when she was older she would always know what to do in these situations, and would help him deal with being human. Protecting him whether she knew it or not, he really missed Kagome when she would always be with and comfort him at any time, and heal his wounds, and just everything, and what had he done for her...nothing much he protected yeah sure. But he never protected her from himself, he hurt when he was with Kikyo, he hurt when he always said she was useless and comparing her to Kikyo and always pushing her away. And she just seemed to take it all in he never though anything of it, till him and Kagome had one of the worse fights they had ever had.

_Flashback:_

_They were going up against a giant bug youkai, they believed it was a praying mantas youkai, it was green, huge and was very dangerous with scythe like arms ready to slash them to pieces. Inuyasha was fighting it the same with Miroku, Sango and Kirara while Kagome held Shippo away from the battle, Kagome never told anyone but she hated this always never getting to do anything and watching her friends get hurt. She had enough and placed Shippo down whom then scurried behind her leg so he didn't have to watch all of the gore as Inuyasha's sword Tetsuaiga slashed through one of the scythe like arms of the youkai, making it screech in pain sending it into fury for the loss appendage. The youkai never paid attention to her till it noticed her Miko energy rising, it came towards seeking to fuel its rage and headed over to the Miko. Kagome stood there defiant and ready for battle, Inuyasha screamed at her to move but she didn't heed and as the youkai was about to slash her she notched her arrow and watched as the Miko powered arrows went into the youkai's shoulder delving in till it turned to ash. She went at got the jewel and headed over towards everyone else. Everyone was thankful but Inuyasha opened his big mouth, knowing the 'sits' that were to come._

_"You stupid Bitch!" Inuyasha yelled as he got in her face._

_"What did I do?" she asked in exasperation in her voice, she killed the youkai it was her job after all, and se got the shard, what else now?!_

_"You just jumped in and think you can do everything, you could have been killed!" he yelled I couldn't believe she did that._

_"Well there was an opening and that was my chance and I decided to take it, I can handle things myself, I don't need you to control my life" she said her voice rising in anger, but Inuyasha was oblivious to it._

_"You can't handle these things you're a pathetic human Miko you can't kill them all the time" he never noticed how the others winced or how Kagome flinched._

_"I'm just trying to help Inuyasha!" she exclaimed her angry voice hiding the hurt that had stated to well up ready to brim over._

_"Well don't you stupid bitch, you're useless I always have to save you, not even Kikyo needed much saving she was much stronger than you!" he immediately regretted his words his heart constricting painfully at the sight of her wide eyes with unshed tears the clear hurt showing through them._

_Sango was looking like an angry bull ready to run the hanyou over at any given time if it wasn't for Miroku holding her back._

_Kagome looked at him with tears going down her cheeks but she stood defiantly as if she could stand up to anything, it was one of the things Inuyasha loved about her, but not now._

_"Well Inuyasha I'm not Kikyo, and you know what I don't want to be her, I am Kagome Higurashi, you may think I'm weak but you don't know me, understand you don't know me. I don't care what you say, just stay away from me, I am going home for a week and will come back but I don't want anything to do with you!" with that she picked Shippo up kissed him on the cheek grabbed her bag and sat on the rim of the well. "I hate you" she whispered and left into the well her scent whispering on the winds as if she wasn't there at all._

_End flashback_

Later that night he remembered Sango slapping him and yelling at him, he was going to retaliate till she told that Kagome loved him and that he was a disgrace and had stomped away leaving him frozen.

It was them that he had made the decision to see Kikyo and tell her who he chose though now look at what happened.

Kagome was a child hanyou and Kikyo wants her revenge so far he knew, and Kikyo was probably after Kagome and they had to kill him and they have to get the antidote for Kagome...what else was there to happen?

"Leader what are we to do about the hanyou?" asked one of the tribe hunters, as they watched their leader carve out the dagger, which was to kill the hanyou.

The leader looked up "send Sano to study the group and report back if anything useful has happened" he replied looking down at his beautifully carved dagger.

"Yes leader!" with that the hunter left leaving their leader to his thoughts, _soon_ he thought _soon you will all die for your betrayal._

Okay done finally I made it pretty long I hope you enjoyed it, I did, please R&R

Sesshoumaru: another chapter gone by and I am still here

Kagome and Inuyasha::still fighting::

Me: Sesshoumaru I'm tired could you I don't know do something about all the noise over their ::points to Inuyasha::

Sesshoumaru::catching on::: why of course just 'sit' and relax sitting will help you relax so just 'sit' and watch the scene while 'sitting', wouldn't you agree that you should 'sit' down.

Me: anything else?

Sesshoumaru: no just 'sit' down and enjoy watching Inuyasha being sat into the ground.

Inuyasha: Slam! Slam! Slam! Slam! Slam!

Kagome: good work

Me: Thankyou Sesshoumaru

Inuyasha: bastard

Sesshoumaru: you're on to talk

Inuyasha: I'll talk as much as I want

Me: You already do

Inuyasha: do not

Me: do to

Inuyasha do not

Me: do to

::Inuyasha and author fighting::

Sesshoumaru::sighs:: again I'm am the only one sane::watches Inuyasha and author fight Kagome trying to stop it:: Yea me the only one sane please R&R.


	22. Familiar

**Not what she seems**

*coughs* Hmm well...eh heh...Hi guys! I haven't updated this for many years...hmm...don't hurt me!

I honestly had lost interest in this story, and honestly still don't have all that much interest in it, but I do want to see my first fanfic work complete, even if it cringes me to read it *sigh*

I'm glad though that this is still getting views and visitors and the occasional review! It makes me want to hug you all to death...o.o

Anywho! I have no idea where I was going with this story, it has been wayyyyy to long! So I'm just kinda going to wing it? Hope it turns out okay! xD

Enjoy the story!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

_**Recap:**_

_"Leader what are we to do about the hanyou?" asked one of the tribe hunters, as they watched their leader carve out the dagger, which was to kill the hanyou._

_The leader looked up "Send Sano to study the group and report back if anything useful has happened" he replied looking down at his beautifully carved dagger._

_"Yes leader!" with that the hunter left leaving their leader to his thoughts, '__Soon'__ he thought __'Soon you will all die for your betrayal'._

_**Back to the story:**_

_**Chapter 22:**_

"Brother! Good to see you again" came the booming voice. Lord Hiro gave a small smile and mmade his way to his brother. Hiro clapped his brother on the shoulder "It's good to see you as well, brother. How fairs Natsumi, Aiko and Isamu?"

"They are well brother, Natsumi is as beautiful as ever, Aiko has now seen her sixty-fourth Summer and is growing into a lovely demonness and Isamu is growing stronger by the day, even at such a young age, getting handsome like his father!" He informed happily giving his brother a grin. Lord Hiro chuckled, his brother was always a good source of amusement.

"Not that I mind, but why did you call me here today?" Jiro (Lord Hiro's brother) asked, his eyebrow raised in question. Hiro sighed and made his way to the long mahongany table and gestured for his brother to sit down.

"I called you here today to inform you that we have a fellow Black Inu living outside of these walls" Hiro stated watching as shock registered on his brothers face.

"One of us? How? All are accounted for within the kingdom are they not?"

Lord Hiro frowned "All that are known, yes they are..."

Jiro hesitated at the odd way his brother phrased the sentence, but ignored it...for now. "What are you going to do? It is not safe for them to be out there!"

"That is why I called you here Jiro, I need you to go and retrieve this child and bring them back here" Hiro informed as he rose from his seat and stared down at his kingdom from the arched window.

Jiro's mouth fell open in shock 'A child? How?' He recovered and closed his mouth with a snap and stood from his seat staring at his brothers back in confusion and contemplation.

When they had been younger he had envied his brother for being the older sibling and having taken the throne, he had spent the better part of his youth disliking his brother, but as he grew older he understood that being the ruler of lands wasn't all that it was cracked up to be.

His brother was weary and worn and that was something he wouldn't wish on many.

"Why are you sending me? Why not one of your guards?" he asked in confusion, not understanding.

Hiro heaved a sigh and turned to his brother "The child is a Hanyou, while she may not be full Youkai, she is still one of us, I wish for you to retrieve her because I know you have no prejudices against Hanyou, as loyal as my guards are...they would not do this quest for that reason alone"

Jiro nodded in understanding, while they had other Hanyou in the kingdom, many of the youkai disliked them still even under Hiro's rule, who accepted them. It was a deep seeded hate that had been there for years and wouldn't leave.

"I shall retrieve the girl brother, where is her location?"

"I have been informed that she is with a Houshi, Taijiya, a kitsune kit, a Nekomata, and another Hanyou who I have been told may be prince Inuyasha from the Western lands, half brother to the Lord of the Western lands Sesshoumaru, they are in a village near Inuyasha's forest"

Jiro's eyes were wide in wonder, what an odd group. "Alright brother, I will see you in a few days time, if everything goes well"

Hiro nodded "Thankyou, you may leave"

With a bow Jiro left his brother to his thoughts.

'It couldn't be...she would be much older by now...'

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome made their way through the door of the shrine "Tadaima!" Kagome called into the house as she bounded happily inside and to the kitchen where she could smell food, Inuyasha followed at a more sedated pace.

Mrs. Higurashi wiped her hands on the dish cloth near her from washing her hands "Kagome, Inuyasha? What are you both doing back here so soon?" She asked, and went about setting two plates up of food for the two guests.

Inuyasha huffed and sat down at the table, while the little girl hugged her mother around her waist "It's my human night tonight, I won't be able to protect Kagome"

Mrs. Higurashi smiled in understanding "Souta, Otou-san! Dinner!" she called, making both the hanyou's ear lay back on their heads at the loud noise, Mrs. Higurashi seeing this apologised and rubbed her daughters ears to relieve the pain gently, seeing as they were still sore from the mistreatment.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled happiliy when her daught was formerly young, she never let her rub her ears due to the pain that she didn't want her to know at the time, her smile turned bitter 'Why didn't I notice? I should have done something, she is so trusting to me even with the wrong I grieved her' she thought with self loathing.

After dinner, Inuyasha turning human and a movie later, the family retired to their bedrooms to sleep for the night. Inuyasha laid back on the couch to go and sleep, while Kagome slept in his arms, having fallen asleep during the movie. He gave a smile at the small girl and followed her into the land of dreams.

'Kagome...'

* * *

In the morning they went back through the well and met up with the group and Kaede in her hut.

"So where should we head to first?" asked Sango as she polished her Hiraikotsu at the door entrance, Kagome looked at the weapon in facination, it was so big! She scooted closer to the older girl and observed how easliy she moved around with the weapon, it looked heavy, how could she move it around so easily.

Having finished polishing Sango set the weapon on the ground behind her outside the hut where a large plume of dust and dirt flew up from the large and heavy impact of the weapon, Kagome gaped in amazement "Sugoi, you're so strong" Kagome stated amazed.

Sango flushed slightly a smile on her face, it was good to hear her friend talking to her again, even if she was young. "Thankyou Kagome-chan, you're as well" Sango said happily giving her a qick pat on the head, Kagome smiled at the Taijiya and scurried off to play with Shippo.

Miroku smiled at the scene and saddled up next to Sango "I see she's getting used to you slowly" he stated leaning back on his hands placed behind him, one precariously close to Sango. Without looking Sango then started polishing her Katana "Houshi, touch my ass and I'll shove my Katana up yours" she said sweetly giving him a quick and innocent smile.

Miroku gulped and for once wisely kept his hands to himself and scooted away from her slightly for good measure.

Note to self, stay away from Sango when she has pointy sharp objects.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the two "We need to find Naraku but also need to get that plant, so we need to head South, did you guys here any rumours about the shards or Naraku?"

Both nodded with a negative, making Inuyasha sigh, why wasn't anything easy?

"Alright pack up, we'll head South for the plant"

With that everyone started packing up and getting ready.

* * *

Jiro scoped the area and zeroed in on the village, why was the odd group in the village? Most Villages would ban entrance of a Kitsune, even if he was still a kit and nekomatta and a couple of hanyou's. What and odd village. With that he made his way into the village.

Inuyasha stiffened suddenly and growled, Kagome also sniffed the air and tilted her head in confusion, the scent was familiar to her.

"Inuyasha?" Sango asked getting Hiraikotsu ready.

"Kaede-sama! Kaede-sama!" came the voice of a villager, Kaede steadied the girl as she came to the miko "What is it child?" Kaede asked calmly.

"There's a youkai in the village!" she whimpered out, not sure what to do.

"Alright, we'll handle this, go inside your house and protect your young ones and tell everyone else to do the same"

The girl gave a shaky nod and ran off quickly to warn everyone.

Inuyasha nodded and they quickly made their way to where Inuyasha's nose lead to the youkai, is brows furrowed in anger and confusion 'This youkai's power is strong, why do they smell familiar?'

Coming to the centre of the village they were met with an odd sight to them.

Usually when youkai came into the village they were lower level and hell bent on getting food (AKA ningen) but this youkai was not a savage beast and just stood there calmly staring at the rag tag group in amusement.

He was quite tall being a few inches taller than Inuyasha and Miroku, he had short black hair that had a shine of blue like Kagome's hair. He wore a dark blue armoured vest and black hakamas with black boots, on his bicep he had a blue tear drop on his right bicep and fingerless armoured gloves with silver spikes adorned his calloused hands.

With his arms crossed over his chest he gave them a smirk before his eyes settle on the young hanyou in slight amazement when he caught a whiff of her scent, his eyes narrowed at her in suspicion. 'Who is this girl she smells of my brother...'

Inuyasha seeing this stepped in front of Kagome blocking the youkai's sight of her, the youkai's eyes snapped back to Inuyasha a scowl on his handsome features.

"You are Inuyasha I presume" he stated rather than questioned willing the hanyou to move.

Inuyasha growled low in his throat, his hands flexing in preparation to battle "What's it to ya?" he snarled watching the youkai's every move.

The youkai smirked darkly at the hanyou, his foot pivoting slightly and his body tensing as he places his hands by his sides having an itch to fight himself.

"I want the girl..."

With that statement there was a clang of metal.

* * *

**Me: Hope you guys like the chapter! I will be trying my best efforts on finishing this story and trying to update others that have been somewhat dropped now that I have some time on my hands xD**

**Everyone: *Deadpanned stares***

**Me: *gulps* Hey...**

**Everyone: *Still staring***

**Me:...**

**Everyone: *Still staring***

**Me: *huffs* Oh come one! It wasn't that long!**

**Everyone: *stares of disbelief***

**Me: ...Okay maybe it took me a little bit to update this...**

**Everyone: *Deadpanned stares***

**Me: Okay! Fine! Yes I haven't updated in a long time! Give me a break! You guys are so mean! *walks out the room***

**Everyone: *Shrugs and goes back to what they were doing***

**Sesshoumaru: *sigh* Why am I doing this again? I should be paid for this...When I get my hands on that author...**

**Me: *pops head in the room* Love you Sesshy! I promise to spend some more quality time with you!**

**Sesshoumaru:...I hate my life...Please review, not that she deserves them...**

**Me: Hey!**

**Sesshoumaru: That what you get for being away so long and nt putting me in the chapters!**

**Me: I'm sorry Sesshy! You'll be in the next one! I promise!**

**Sesshoumaru: You better, otherwise Jaken will be paying you a visit**

**Me: *Stricken face***

**Bye-bye**

**xXKillorbeKilledXx**


	23. Youkai Inuyasha

**Not what she seems**

Hey guys! Sorry about that wait, been quite busy, plus playing xbox, at least this wasn't as long of a wait as my last one xD

Thankyou to those that reviewed, you guys are awesome!

Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

* * *

_**Recap:** _

_"You are Inuyasha I presume?" he stated rather than questioned willing the hanyou to move._

_Inuyasha growled low in his throat, his hands flexing in preparation to battle "What's it to ya?" he snarled watching the youkai's every move._

_The youkai smirked darkly at the hanyou, his foot pivoting slightly and his body tensing as he places his hands by his sides having an itch to fight himself._

_"I want the girl..."_

_With that statement there was a clang of metal._

**_End of Recap:_**

**Chapter 23**

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I want to thank you for seeing me on such short notice" Hiro gave a nod of his head to the younger lord of the Western lands. Sesshoumaru returned the greeting and gestured to a seat behind Hiro.

"You wanted to see me, Hiro?" Sesshoumaru asked as he seated himself.

"Yes, I have just gotten word that there is a Black Inu, living outside of my Kingdoms walls, a young Hanyou one at that". Hiro explained as he leant back in his chair a small frown on his face.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at the odd news, having never heard of a Black Inu raised outside of the Northwest Kingdoms walls, "I see, though I am unsure as to what this has to do with me Hiro".

Hiro leant forward and threaded his fingers, leaning his chin on them "I have been informed that the young Hanyou is travelling in a group, one that has another Hanyou, Inuyasha".

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes in remembrance of the young child, throwing the herbs in his face. "I have encountered Inuyasha and his pack on a few occasions, I do recall there being another Hanyou". Sesshoumaru glowered at the memory "Though she seems to be a new addition to the group or something else, I am unsure of the details".

"Something else?" Hiro asked with a raised eyebrow and frowned slightly, Sesshoumaru was acting quite different to what he remembered.

Sesshoumaru nodded, "Within the group there used to be a Miko travelling with them, though she was not there the last time I visited, but the young Hanyou pup, smelt like her slightly, yet completely different".

Hiro back stiffened, which didn't go unnoticed by Sesshoumaru, but he didn't comment about it.

"Miko?" Hiro asked, somewhat hesitantly, he was not informed of there being a Miko within the group, only a Taijiya, Houshi, Kitsune kit and Nekomatta.

Sesshoumaru gave a nod of his head and leaned back in his chair slightly "Yes, she seems to welcome Youkai rather than kill them. She is…odd for her kind" Sesshoumaru begrudgingly admitted with a sneer.

Hiro looked at Sesshoumaru sharply and narrowed his eyes in thought 'Could it be…' he thought to himself. "What is her name?" Hiro asked slowly, he was eager yet afraid of the answer.

Sesshoumaru's eyebrow raised as he looked at the Lord across from him in a somewhat suspicious manner. "Hn…I believe she goes by the name of Kagome".

Hiro's eyes widened exceedingly _'It must be? Kagome…'_

* * *

Jiro laughed darkly as he pushed the Hanyou back once again, smirking down at him, while quite strong for a Hanyou he was no match for him.

Inuyasha growled low in his throat and picked himself up and held Tetsuaiga out in front of him in a threatening manner, ready to wipe that smirk right off.

Inuyasha gave a shout and ran to the Youkai and swung Tetsuaiga at him "Wind Scar!" Jiro dodged easily with a flip and landed gracefully on his feet as soo as his feet toushed the ground he sped at Inuyasha and punched his in the stomach.

Inuyasha gasped feeling the air leave him as blood trickled down the side of his mouth, all the blows finally taking a toll on him. Kagome cried out and ran to Inuyasha holding on to his Hakama's as she glared defiantly at the Youkai.

Jiro looked surprised at the brave young Hanyou and studied her curiously. She looked familiar to him and she smelled like Hiro somewhat…._'How_?' he narrowed his eyes at her, the only way she could smell so much like Hiro is if this was his…Jiro eyes, widened once more in shock '_His child!_'

Jiro eyed Inuyasha wearily and with fast reflexes grabbed Kagome from the back of her top and sped to the other side of the clearing and brought her up to his face.

Kagome gave a yelp and bared her fangs at the strange Youkai, her hands twitching, ready to claw him when she got the chance.

"Child, you will tell me if you have you heard of Hiro-sama?" Jiro demanded and growled in warning for her to calm down and submit, expanding his Youki.

Kagome whimpered at the feeling of his Youki, her Miko powers rising to the surface in retaliation in her defence.

He snarled and threw her away from him and into a tree, Inuyasha growled loudly causing Jiro to look at him in anger and confusion at the growing amount of Youki that Inuyasha was giving off and readied himself.

Inuyasha felt anger course through him as his blood boiled and felt his control slipping.

Kagome looked on in fear as Inuyasha's youki pulsed, not understanding what was happening. Her eyes watched Inuyasha slumped yet tense form as he gave a continuous long guttural growl.

Sango cursed and readied her Hiraikotsu and kept her eyes on her Hanyou friend, 'How is this happening? He has the Tetsuaiga!' she thought desperately.

Miroku readied his staff with a deep frown and gave a nod to Kirara who quickly transformed and grabbed Shippo by the back of his shirt, who was desperately trying to control his fear for his two Hanyou friends.

Everyone watched in an odd fascination as Inuyasha claws grew and buried themselves within the dirt besides his thighs. His fangs elongated, giving him a feral look as his appearance grew darker and more feral at each pulse of Youki.

Jiro shifted his feet into a better position, clenching his teeth. His Youki was so strong, what was happening? He had heard rumours that Hanyou could utilise their full Youkai blood in certain situations.

Kagome stood on shaking knees as she watched Inuyasha, worried and gasped in fear when he suddenly snapped his head up to meet her eyes with crimson, blood red eyes with aqua pupils. Kagome whimpered and backed up against the tree, causing the once Hanyou to give a sadistic grin.

Wanting to close her eyes to the horrifying sight, yet knowing she shouldn't take her eyes off, she felt her eyes water once again.

Inuyasha grin grew wider as he launched himself up onto his feet suddenly, his head bowed and bangs once again covering his eyes.

Jiro tensed and glanced at the younger Hanyou, he'd have to get her to safety somehow, he couldn't let her die, she was one his own kind, albeit half, plus she needed to be taken to his brother.

Sano sneered at the sight of the Youkai and Hanyou fighting and clutched his sword at his side tightly.

His leader would not approve of this, now the Black Inu clan knew of the disgusting Hanyou child, which would make things a bit more complicated o be rid of it.

Sano clutched the small pouch that hung around his neck through his garb, thankful that the herb hid his scent so well, blending it with that of nature, so as to not arouse suspicion of any Youkai.

He watched as the ensued watching critically at their fighting patterns the Black Inu, he sneered in disgust, was quite graceful in fighting compared to the brash Hanyou who was only going by brute strength rather than any skill or strategy.

He watched as the black Inu, picked up the young Halfling and flung her into a tree in shock, Sano narrowed his eyes, unsure as to what had happened. Surely the older Black Inu would be able to take down a puny Hanyou and a young one at that.

Feeling a spike his head snapped over towards the older silver Hanyou, he tightened his hand on his sword further, sensing the large amount of killing intent coming from his slumped posture.

He clutched the pouch tighter having never felt this instinct to run so strong before, he grimaced at the feeling watching as the Hanyou's head snapped up revealing cold, insane eyes, that made him feel as if a bolt lightning struck through. He felt paralysed.

Jiro manoeuvred himself slightly to keep the young Hanyou out of the Inuyasha sight Inuyasha sensing the movement snapped his head up once again and tilted his head curiously, the sadistic grin still lit up upon his twisted visage, he raised a clawed hand and mockingly shook his finger at Jiro, as one would do to a naughty child "Ah ah ah" Inuyasha smirked, his voice dark.

Jiro snarled at the gesture, holding his spot, knowing that he couldn't rush. One minute Jiro was watching the Hanyou wearily the next he was looking at the sky, he coughed sharply feeling blood slide down the side of his mouth. He back flipped to once again stand upright and wiped the blood away.

'He moved so fast, his a lot faster now than when he was earlier' Jiro thought with calculating eyes. Without mush thought Inuyasha striked again, Jiro barely managing to pivot on his feet and quickly sidestep from the swipe of claws that nearly teared his chest open.

Inuyasha once again quickly sped up the attacks, causing Jiro to have to keep dodging as to not b injured. He swung a punch at Inuyasha's back when he saw an opening, when Inuyasha had swung to far.

Inuyasha gave a deadly smirk, having planned it and grabbed Jiro's arm that he punched out with and swung him over his shoulder and onto the ground. He placed a clawed foot on the small of Jiro's back and pulled at his arms sharply. There was a sickening crack, as the shoulder broke.

Jiro gave a yell of pain, trying to wretch himself free, he twisted himself out of the hold Inuyasha had on him, tugging his arm out from his hold, and he leapt back and snarled at the Hanyou, trying to ignore the horrid pain from his right shoulder.

Jiro snarled at the gesture, holding his spot, knowing that he couldn't rush. One minute Jiro was watching the Hanyou wearily the next he was looking at the sky, he coughed sharply feeling blood slide down the side of his mouth. He back flipped to once again stand upright and wiped the blood away.

'He moved so fast, his lot faster now than when he was earlier' Jiro thought with calculating eyes. Without mush thought Inuyasha striked again, Jiro barely managing to pivot on his feet and quickly sidestep from the swipe of claws that nearly teared his chest open.

Inuyasha once again quickly sped up the attacks, causing Jiro to have to keep dodging as to not b injured. He swung a punch at Inuyasha's back when he saw an opening, when Inuyasha had swung too far.

Inuyasha gave a deadly smirk, having planned it and grabbed Jiro's arm that he punched out with and swung him over his shoulder and onto the ground. He placed a clawed foot on the small of Jiro's back and pulled at his arms sharply. There was a sickening crack, as the shoulder broke.

Jiro gave a yell of pain, trying to wretch himself free, he twisted himself out of the hold Inuyasha had on him, tugging his arm out from his hold, and he leapt back and snarled at the Hanyou, trying to ignore the horrid pain from his right shoulder.

Sango sidled up beside Miroku carefully so as to not get Inuyasha's attention. "Houshi, what are we going to do? How has he turned, he has Tetsuaiga!" She whispered to him, straining her voice to keep it as low as possible.

Miroku glanced at her at the corner of his eye but quickly went back to watching the Hanyou turned Youkai, as he taunted the injured Youkai. "I'm unsure, we'll have to work that out later, we can't have this happening again" he stated with determination, wanting to bring his friend back to his senses.

Inuyasha cackled darklyand swung his head to the duo, giving them a piercing stare, making them tense and stiffen.

He smirked at them and turned as if he was going to attack them, before launching himself once again at Jiro unexpectedly. Jiro swiftly moved past him and kicked Inuyasha in the back making the Hanyou stumble, Jiro seeing this continued a frenzy of kicks at Inuyasha, smirking when he hear a crunch of bone at one particularly hard kick.

Inuyasha snarled and grabbed Jiro leg and swung him away, Jiro flipped in the air and landing on his feet, holding his shoulder with a slight almost unnoticeable wince. Simultaneously they attacked each other again, the scuffle getting closer to Kagome, who yelped and hid herself behind the tree.

Inuyasha giggled maniacally seeing this and kicked Jiro in the head, with an unexpected swift high kick and made his way to the tree, when Jiro soured across the clearing "Hmmm" he hummed darkly.

"Don't you dare!" Inuyasha's back smacked painfully into the tree, causing Kagome to yelp and back away from it.

"Leave her be" said a deep baritone voice, Kagome inched her way around the tree that was blocking her view and gave a small gasp at the large male that was standing in front of the fallen Inuyasha and felt familiarity wash over her.

The Youkai was pretty and for some reason, it was an odd feeling. He seemed to stare at her in wonder until Inuyasha made a move to get up. He sneered at the fallen Hanyou and got a hold of Inuyasha's neck and slammed him against the tree once more, something inside of her snapped "No!" she ran to the tree and made her way around it and stood in front of dazed Inuyasha and looked into the eyes of the male before her. who had backed away.

"Don't hurt him!" she cried out as she glared determinately up at the Youkai, who looked shocked and confused.

She quickly turned around and looked at Inuyasha and hugged him tightly around his shoulders and laid her chin on his shoulder.

"Chichioya, you're not like this! Be normal again okay?" She asked quietly, tears falling down her cheeks as she felt Inuyasha tightly grab her shoulders and growl darkly at her. Her Miko ki rose within her and poured into Inuyasha who growled savagely, before once again pulsing.

Kagome leant back slightly to look at his face as his, fangs and feral look receded and his golden eyes shone through the red haze that was his eyes.

"Kagome..." he strained out, his voice soft, tugging her back into his chest and hugged her for all he was worth, as she cried into his Haori.

Inuyasha rubbed soothing circles on her back and slowly looked up to see what damage was done, and widened his eyes at the sight of a very angry and hostile Youkai in front of him.

"You have some explaining to do boy..."

* * *

Sano grinned darkly, the Black Inu Youkai Lord, away from the fortified walls.

_'Perfect'._

"Now is the time..." he whispered to himself.

Sweat beaded down his forehead as he shakily made his escape so that no one would notice him, not seeing the narrowed eyes that followed him.

* * *

Hiro felt shock flood his system, it was his pup. There was no doubt about it, that scent was a mix of his and her lovely mother.

'How?' was all that was going though his mind as he stared into her lovely blues eyes, so alike his own.

Seeing the Hanyou move, he felt all his instincts rise at the threat to his pup and went to and grabbed his neck and slammed his head into the tree, hearing a nice crack as he did.

"Don't hurt him!"

He looked at his pup confused and backed up slightly not understanding, feeling slightly surprised when she glared up at him.

He felt anger course through him when she hugged the hanyou and almost ripped her away if it wasn't for Jiro who had limped over to him and laid a hand on his shoulder. "You may hurt her if you take her away, wait and see what happens".

Hiro gave a sharp nod and paid close attention to the two Hanyou's, narrowing his eyes when Inuyasha growled.

"Chichioya, you're not like this! Be normal again okay?"

His eyes widened ' Chichioya? But I am her sire...' Feeling slightly hurt, he narrowed his lips into a thin line and tensed painfully.

Jiro looked sharply at his brother, feeling him tense, his hand still being on his shoulder, before snapping his head back once again and movigng backs lightly along with Hiro, when Kagome used her Miko Ki, seeming to purify the Youkai which had taken over Inuyasha causing him to revert back to his Hanyou self.

Hiro felt a growl rumble darkly in his chest and strode forward intending to get answers and his pup.

He watched as the boy looked up confused "You have some explaining to do boy..." he snarled darkly.

* * *

**Inuyasha: I'm shocked, I thought we'd have to wait another 3 or so years for another chapter.**

**Me: *Glares at Inuyasha* Oi, I said I wanted to finish this story and I will!**

**Inuyasha" *Smirks" To bad you're so slow at it!**

**Me: *growls* Kagome!**

**Inuyasha:*gulp***

**Kagome: *pops her head into the room* Yes?**

**Me: Inuyasha is being rude!**

**Kagome: *Gives Inuyasha a sceptical look***

**Inuyasha *feels some hope lift within him***

**Sesshoumaru: *Walks into the room* I believe he hit that fox kit of yours Miko**

**Kagome: INUYASHA! Leave Shippo alone! SITSITSITSITSITSIT!**

**Inuyasha: *currently in a crater***

**Me: *mouth wide open* Sesshoumaru...you helped me?**

**Sesshoumaru: *scoffs* You put me in the chapter, that is my thanks.**

**Me: Thankyou Sess!**

**Sesshoumaru: *thumps author on the head* Do not call me that...**

**Me: Fine...(dejected)**

**Author and Sesshoumaru leave room.**

**Inuyasha: HEY!**

**Bye-bye**

**xXKillorbeKilledXx**


End file.
